Bleach to Vampire Reboot: The Uzumaki Chronicles
by p17oyDONju9n
Summary: Part of Storylover213's challenge. Rosario,Bleach,Naruto crossover. Powerful forces attracted Naruto a former Espada and Ichigo the Substitute Shinigami to Yokai Academy. What kind of destiny will they forge as supposed enemies join forces against Aizen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

**Hueco Mundo-Las Noches**

Debris finally stopped dropping from the gaping hole on the roof which was not an accident but apparently caused by one of their own. Piles of rubble and craters littered the once pristine throne room and the area where the Espada used to sit is in total ruin. Some of the Espada themselves were lying on the cold stone floor, nursing injuries and were stunned from the transpiring events that unfolded not too long ago...

The newly crowned Primera, a Vasto Lorde with unimaginable power has turned against them and has declared war on Aizen. The master has gathered them in a meeting where he unveiled his plans for the coming war with Soul Society. It was bold and ambitious undertaking but it strikes at the heart of the matter, the elimination of the Spirit King himself and thus installing their own Aizen-sama as the undisputed god of all creation. However, it would seem that the new Primera did not agree with the new vision and tried to reason with Aizen and almost pleaded with him to find another way. Needless to say his protestations were duly noted however, and the plan will be implemented as it was first conceived and will be in affect as soon as the Hogyoku awakens in three months time this coming winter.

Reluctantly because he has come to like the dreary fortress and has cultivated various relationships which is very unusual even for a Hollow. The Primera had no choice and he suddenly bowed and apologized to his brothers and sister who frowned in utter confusion of his strange behavior. Swiftly without remorse, he fired a full powered and enormous cero oscuras at Aizen causing a massive explosion within the throne room and thus collapsing half the roof and mowing down the far wall into nothing but ash. The blast was powerful enough that it punched through several buildings, destroying them completely. The massive blast turned the sand to glass while carving a giant trench on the ground and finally reaching the wall of the dome itself and punching a substantial sized hole. Then the black cero finally hit a sand dune miles away, brightening the eternal night sky, and obliterating several miles worth of desert. He looked around and lingered for a second before disappearing in Sonido.

Aizen easily freed himself from the tons of rubble that buried him and several of the Espada that tried to foolishly save him from the sudden and unexpected attack. Actually now that he thought about it, the former Primera never did completely signed in with his cause and he should have rectified that much sooner. In fact, Aizen knew that he would rebel eventually but he didn't know when the Hollow was going to make his move and he didn't anticipate how events have transpired so swiftly. Oh he deliberately called the meeting and told Espada of his coming plans for the war. Aizen also promoted him in hopes that being called the most powerful of his soldiers would give the former Primera a sense of pride and to try and stoke the competitive fires in him to become even more stronger than anything the Soul Society has ever seen. Despite his efforts, he made a calculated error and the Hollow made his choice-a choice he would soon regret...

Meanwhile somewhere in Las Noches...

Naruto Uzumaki emerged from the smoldering ruin of a building. In fact, everything was nearly leveled from the titanic battle that has taken place with an opponent nearly as powerful as he is and maybe even more so. He gazed upon the gorgeous figure of the Tres Espada as she walked carelessly from the giant inferno that threatened to swallow the whole of Las Noches. She put away a strand of blond hair out of her eyes as her rather short jacket flapped from the hot wind. Hallibel looked at him and felt a little apprehension and in many ways regretted that she volunteered to take the traitor down. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she liked Naruto as a colleague first and foremost and even more so as a friend and for a Hollow, that is saying a lot. Ever since Aizen-sama has invited Naruto who achieved being a Vasto Lorde out in the desert ages ago, she and former Primera had grown close. Apacci, Mila Rose and the demure Sung-sun even had the gall to tease their beloved mistress that there might be something more between them than the two let on...which she vehemently denied to their amusement.

"So, they send you after me huh, Hallibel?" Naruto asked her. "I'm not surprised really..."

"Naruto...why?" she asked rather frantically. "Why have you declared war on Las Noches?"

"Hallibel you of all people know why! That bastard Aizen showed everyone his visions for the future and the plans for that town to initiate that said vision." he reminded her. "I may be a Hollow but I will not have the blood of innocents in my hands all for the sake of stroking an ego of a madman on some power trip. I had enough dealing with people like him in my former life..."

"And a Hollow shouldn't care whether countless lives get slaughtered if they get in our way." Hallibel told him. "If sacrifices are necessary for the cause to succeed then so be it."

"Ok even if the said sacrificial lambs also pertains to pawns as well?"

The former ninja from the town of Konoha was not wearing his original orange jumpsuit like he did...when he was alive. The fact that he died didn't bother him anymore and he had a couple hundred years contemplating on the subject and grudgingly accepted it. Yes, there were times that he reminisced about the good old days when he was alive and remembered fondly the people he left behind. He wonders what happened to them now? Did they still remember him once in a while? Or was he forgotten as soon as the last grain of earth was placed on his grave? Nonetheless, it didn't matter now because the life he had before seemed but a distant memory.

Ever since he arrived at this place the inhabitants called Las Noches, there was an unease in the pit of his stomach that he could never shake and yet he chose to come with this Aizen when he offered to give him power. Whether it was pride that was somehow inadvertently bruised or the fact that this strange man awakened his hunger to get even stronger, he nonetheless accepted his reasonable offer at the time and became a part of his army. Thus Naruto became an Arrancar and joined the prestigious ranks of the Espada. He was proud the day he was given his uniform; an all white shirt that tapers at the end and terminates about mid-thigh, loose white pants and a trench coat with black trim. The remnants of his Hollow mask was ironically what looked like a forehead protector, the ends terminating into a sharp point that went all the way to the back of his head at an angle. And he was even prouder when the number "1" was tattooed in a stylized manner on his right shoulder. For years, Naruto has loyally served Aizen and did not question his authority until he found out his plans from the the man himself. Thus he rebelled and it is this very reason why he faces Hallibel now...

"I don't know what you mean..."

"Sigh, it figures you wouldn't understand." Naruto chided. "Tell me this do you remember your life was like when you were alive?"

"No and why should it matter?" Hallibel replied. "This is my life now and serving Aizen is what drives me...And what does this have to do with you rebelling?"

"Even though that drive will get you, your fraccion and the others killed? Thanks but no thanks. I knew some poor souls who devoted themselves blindly to their so called masters only to be discarded once their usefulness came to an end. It wasn't a pretty sight and I know Aizen will betray you as soon as he doesn't need you anymore."

"..."

"Why can't you think for yourself Hallibel?" Naruto pleaded. "You know I'm only telling you the truth."

"You know it's not too late." Hallibel continued undeterred. "You can still apologize and make things right again."

"I'm sorry, Halli, but I can't do that..."

There was silence for a few minutes...

"Then the time for talk has passed..." Hallibel told him sadly.

"You can come with me you know..."

"And as much as I want to, you of all people now I can't do that..."

"Then I'm sorry..." Naruto told her rather sadly. "I guess this is goodbye then..."

Hallibel, the Tres Espada was at a loss and she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to lose Naruto but her duty as an Espada and loyalty to Aizen has clashed with what she wished circumstances to be. If he will not be swayed with words then perhaps if she end it swiftly then the gaping feeling in her heart wouldn't throb so much and eventually he will be forgotten. Hallibel decided that alternative would be better to have Naruto die in her hands than be captured and tortured by Aizen and then having that bastard Szayel turn him into a guinea pig for one of his sadistic experiments, a former Espada deserves better than that. Even if he did ended up being a traitor... And so, Tia decided that if Naruto was going to die, then it would be on her terms and her own hands. In order to do that then that would mean she will have to give her all, Naruto is the most powerful Espada after all and he is ranked number 1 for a reason...

"Destroy, Tiburon!"

"Hallibel-chan w-what the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked her nervously.

Dense yellow spiritual energy surrounded Hallibel's body and then caused a massive explosion of power. When the heart shaped cocoon of water that surrounded her and her transformation was complete, the Tres Espada cut herself from the temporary prison and emerged transformed into her Resurreccion and swiftly attacked...

"CASCADA!"

A massive column of water began to fall at Naruto and caught him by surprise. As close as they were, this is the first time that Hallibel attacked him in her Resurreccion and thus he didn't exactly know how her powers worked. Naruto was swallowed by the cascading waterfall and it flooded several "blocks" of Las Noches in a tsunami of pressurized water. When the attack finally finished, Hallibel narrowed her eyes when Naruto still floated in the air as he tried to force his way out of the column of water and then her eyes widened as his body turned pale, disappeared in smoke and was replaced by a piece of wood. She didn't believe it at first but the stories that he used to tell her about his former life weren't such tall tales after all. From what she understands, Naruto was once what he called a "ninja" and she used to be skeptical about the methods they used to fight. Apparently she just witnessed one of their techniques, replacing oneself with anything at hand in order to completely throw an opponent off track with misdirection. It was rather un-Hallow like to say the least, but Hallibel had to admit it was very effective and so she has to be on her guard.

Hallibel looked carefully and with a sweeping motion of her zanpakuto, fired a wide cero that bisected one of the humongous columns that littered the dome, flushing the hiding Naruto out in the open. Instantaneously appearing behind and tried to behead him but he comically ducked and flapping his arms up and down all the while. Tia tried her hardest not to laugh at his antics. She knew that if she breaks now her resolve will crumble and she probably would take up his offer of following him where ever he goes. But her loyalty to Aizen and to the cause is important to her as well and as an Espada she has to uphold the tenets of the law...

"What the hell...you're serious about this aren't you?" Naruto pointing an accusing finger at her.

"I'm never more serious in my life. At least unsheathe your sword, release your Resurrecion, and perish with dignity!"

"Common Hallibel, give a guy a break, will ya?"

"Then why did you rebel?" she said her voice almost breaking. "You knew this was going to happen and I wouldn't be trying so hard to kill you!"

"You already know my reason..."

"Why don't you stop being such and idiot and come back to m...t-to us and everything as it should be!"

"Hallibel...I'm sorry."

"Teen, I'm sorry as well...goodbye Naruto." Hallibel said coldly and then glaring at him.

Naruto heard the final note in her voice and had a sinking feeling that she has steeled herself to finally go for the kill. He swallowed...hard.

**Karakura Town**

He could feel it...the Hollow slowly but surely trying to take control. For now Ichigo knew that bastard of a Hollow was biding his time and waiting for an opportunity to strike. Knowing that it was waiting in the wings, the feeling that something was trying to control one's body and his will to fight such an invasion was very taxing. It was a feeling that gnawed at his consciousness every waking hour of the day. Every time he turns into a Shinigami, every time he holds his zanpakuto to fight, and every time he faces enemies far stronger than he could have ever imagined as the fight with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, has illustrated. The strawberry knew that if he didn't do something about his Hollow problem then he might as well just give up and have the damn Hollow take over and put him out of his misery. However, his pride as a Shinigami and his determination to solve this problem on his own would not die so easily. A swift kick and an ass chewing from Rukia further cemented his resolve. And thus he finds himself walking towards a rundown part of town trying to find Shinji Hirako. Finally, arriving at his destination, he entered the abandoned warehouse to find the answers to his little Hollow problem...

Several days later...

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hiyori told the strawberry. "Come at me again, baldy!"

"Alright, alright geez hold your horses!" Ichigo said to her. "Snaggletooth!"

"What did you say!"

"You heard me..."

"That's it baldy put on your mask now and consider yourself dead meat!"

Ichigo held his hand to his face, black reiryoku gathering there and raked at his face downward and putting his Hollow mask on. Having conquered his Hollow several days ago, he is training with the Vizard to up his operational time with the mask thus giving him the ability to use it far longer in battle. So far he with the constant heavy training he underwent with Hiyori at the helm, Ichigo was able to hold it for almost 4 hours now. Considering that he couldn't hold the mask the minute he put it on before it shattered in the beginning, his rapid progress and quick mastery is unusual even among their specialized inner circle. Well the interaction between Hiyori and Ichigo was always fodder for amusement and gut busting entertaining to say the least...

Their sparring was far more spirited than usual and 4 hours later, the mask finally shattered and Ichigo fell to the ground exhausted. Whatever the great benefits the mask gave him, Ichigo always felt bone tired after using it for so long. Whether that little quirk works itself out the more he uses the mask remains to be seen. Still it's a start and he is pleased that the training was going rather well. He actually got to know some of the Vizard with his time with them and they are indeed an interesting bunch. After several minutes, he got up, thanked Hiyori for the great workout (even though they started bickering and trading insults for the next 5 minutes) and left the warehouse.

It was already night and the full moon was up in the sky. Ichigo disappeared in shunpo and rapidly traversed Karakura Town's night sky in high speed. He was a block from the house before his Shinigami badge alerted him of some Hollows nearby. The strawberry sighed, it figured that the damned things would attack now of all times just as he was getting home. Nonetheless it was his duty to purify them. He figured they were low level Hollows anyway and he should be able to make swift work of them. Little did Ichigo know how wrong he was...

One hour later after eliminating several but powerful Hollow and is now chasing the Arrancar leader of the group. Ichigo had to give it to the Hollow, he was one slippery little bastard for something so big! The Shinigami chased it all over Karakura and engaged it in battle several times only for it to escape his grasp. He wonders whether if it was that powerful or he has exhausted himself from the training more than he had thought previously. Whatever the case he has to end it now so he can finally go home and eat some of Yuzu's cooking. Eating fast food and sampling Hiyori's cooking was one can call very hazardous for one's health...

Ichigo then followed the fleeing Arrancar into a tunnel that cut into a mountain and blindly chased it. Time within the tunnel felt like an eternity and when the strawberry emerged several minutes later and he actually had to stop to take in his surroundings. The high cliff to his right was surrounded with crimson sea that for some reason or another reminded him of blood. The sky was dark and light hardly squeezed through the thick clouds giving the entire area dreary, dark atmosphere. There was a shear face hill to his left and beyond that a very dense forrest of dead trees which was populated with the creepy crawlies and bats. Right in front of him was a dead tree and a pumpkin headed scare crow wearing a sign that said "Yokai Academy." Then his gaze went to the horizon and it seemed there was what looked like a school constructed on top of a hill. That was puzzling, Ichigo wondered why would somebody build a school in a depressing place like this anyway? One thing is clear to him though, this is not Karakura town at all nor does it look like any part of Soul Society he ever visited before either...

"Well that's great, not only am I late for dinner..." Ichigo said growling. "I'm lost too...in another dimension of some kind...how frickin wonderful!"

The Shinigami felt the Arrancar not far from him and gave chase. It wasn't too long before he finally caught up to it and engaged in battle. The Arrancar seeing that the pesky Shinigami won't let him go, decided to fight to get him off his hair. The visibly incomplete Arrancar unsheathed his towering zanpakuto and with a burst of Sonido ( again a surprise considering he's about 20 feet tall) went behind the Shinigami and with all the might the Hollow could muster tried to crush the strawberry with his strength alone. Even though Ichigo was a little tired, he was rather impressed that the Arrancar had this much strength in him considering the fact that he sank several feet into the the ground after nonchalantly raising his right hand and blocking the attack with Zangetsu. With the Hollow caught off guard and couldn't believe how the Shinigami can survive the attack as he put everything he had in that strike, Ichigo took advantage of the slight hesitation and with his great strength shove the massive zanpakuto away, disappeared in shunpo and appearing above him and finished the hapless Arrancar as Zangetsu ripped easily enough through hierro like a hot knife through butter. As Ichigo landed, the doomed Hollow couldn't even make a noise as he dissolved into ashes and its remains were swept by the wind.

"Ok that's settled...I wonder how the hell I'm going to get back home now?"

However, that thought was pushed back for the moment as he felt a massive spiritual pressure not far from his location. It was even more denser that he felt from Grimmjow and this does not bode too well. But he was a Substitute Shinigami and he can't abandon the people here (if there were any) and this world(however, depressing it is) in such peril. Ichigo disappeared in shunpo to investigate further...

**Yokai Academy**

Tsukune Aono with some bags at hand was on his way back to the bus that would take him away from this crazy place. Who would have imagined that even though he found a school that would actually take him after failing miserably a few times at home. However, Yokai Academy was a school for monsters and unfortunately for a human like him, he wouldn't last a second if the resident monsters found out otherwise. Tsukune knew he didn't belong there even though he finally found an intriguing and the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen in his life...

"_I'm sorry Moka-san but I cant' stay here..." _Tsukune thought bitterly. "_I hope that you won't think to badly of me...What the hell am I thinking of course she's going think badly of me. I just just ran out on her and it was on a bad note too...idiot!"_

Not five minutes before, Tsukune ran into Moka and the girl saw him with his with bags in hand and asked him where he was going. He replied that he didn't belong in Yokai Academy and he felt he needed to go to a human school instead. However, the usually nice and soft spoken Moka vehemently tried to dissuade him to go because when she went to one she was cruelly made fun of and on top of it, she was isolated because her "active" imagination, meaning the existence of monsters. And for that reason alone, she hated humanity ever since. Finally she is in a place where she belonged and not looked down upon and for the first time she has finally found a person she could call her friend...

"Even if that said person is human himself?"

"W-what what are you talking about Tsukune?" Moka stammered.

"That's right, I'm not a monster like any of you are in this school..." Tsukune began. "That's because I'm HUMAN! I was enrolled here by mistake, so I'm different from you!"

"I-it c-can't be...a human is not suppose to be here!"

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Tsukune told her. "You just realized I was telling the truth didn't you?"

"T-tsukune...Wait!" Moka exclaimed grabbing his shoulder as he turned around to leave.

"Let go of me, you hate humans right?" Tsukune shouted. "Excuse me if I am human who happens to befriend a monster!"

"Tsukune!"

However, her pleas fell into deaf ears and Tsukune ran away from her. He was running so fast that he tripped on something and comically slid a few feet before falling down on his face. Tsukune lifted himself up slowly and noticed something very shiny that caught his eye. It was tiny spherical stone with a blue tinge to it. It glowed rather beautifully when the wisp of sunlight hit it's surface but he realized it gleamed on it's own...then nothing.

"Huh, that was weird. It looked pretty a minute ago..."

Not giving it another thought he put the unusual stone in his pocket and kept going to the bus stop. When he arrived there, where the lone dead tree with the scarecrow right next it, Tsukune waited till the next bus will come so it could take him home. Still as much as he wants to ignore that nagging feeling...that this was wrong somehow. It felt like he was making a lifelong mistake and he was going to regret it if he leaves now. But before he could explore this ache in his heart, the bus was suddenly there and Tsukune was looking at the eerie eyes of the creepy bus driver...

"**So you're running away after all. Somehow I knew that you would change your mind. It's alright my boy, you can come aboard if you have regrets!"**

Tsukune looked at the bus driver and something gnawed at his conscience. But what can he do? He is only human after all right? He knew that he wouldn't last a second if his secret was found out. Yet, it felt wrong to leave like this as if he had unfinished business to attend to. Then he heard her voice and that snapped him out of his stupor. Moka-san was in trouble but what was he to do...he's only...

"_To hell with being human! Moka-san needs me dammit and I don't care what happens to me but I'm going to help her!"_

Tsukune apologized to the bus driver for wasting his time and went back to the general area he heard her voice. All the while he was running there, there was a buzzing of some kind in his head as if someone or something was trying to talk to him. It sounded like a woman singing inside his head. Her song was soft and had a tinge of sadness all over its texture but for some reason it made him feel warm and protected. It seemed like the song really wanted to talk to him and so he opened his mind and tried to communicate with it...

"_Umm, hello?" _Tsukune said reluctantly

"_Ahh, I see that you have finally heard my voice." _the female voice said.

"_Who are you?"_

"_That is not important Tsukune Aono but I want to know..." _she said mysteriously. "_What is your greatest wish..."_

"_Eh, what do you mean my...greatest wish?' he asked puzzled.  
><em>

"_Yes, what is your heart's strongest desire?" _she insisted. "_Tell me your wish and I will be able to grant it!"_

"_It is to be strong so that I can protect Moka-san!" _Tsukune told her without hesitation.

"_Hmm, I didn't expect this but your wish is easy enough to grant..."  
><em>

Tsukune felt a warm fuzzy feeling within him as the song in his head hits a crescendo. Then the song and voice inside his mind went silent...

"_Umm hello? Are you still there?" _Tsukune asked. "_Did I just heard someone talk to me? And what was that about fulfilling my heart's desire? Oh well, must be the stress in this place or something!"_

Tsukune then saw Moka and called to her...

"Tsukune? Why did you come back?

"There was something I wanted to say to you and I would have regretted it for the rest of my life if I didn't tell you!"

"You wanted to say something to her scum?" Saizou told him. "I believed I warned you to stay away from Moka didn't I?"

"Eh...w-what t-the hell is that thing? Tsukune stuttered. "H-HOLY M-MOTHER P-PETUNIA...I-IT'S A A A M-M-M-MONSTER!"

"Run Tsukune, that's Saizou's true form!" Moka told him.

"_So this is what a monster looks like?"_ Tsukune said to himself. _"So if that Rosario was ever removed then that would mean..."_

Tsukune however, did not complete that thought as Saizou backhanded him and sent him about 15 feet away and crashing into a gravestone. The attack would have rendered other monsters unconscious while a human would have either incurred severe injuries or would have died from the force of the blow. To Moka and Saizou's surprise he was neither as they saw that he had protected his face crossing both his arms and didn't even have a scratch on him whatsoever. A stunned Moka quickly went to his side while an even more surprised ogre shook the arm that struck the boy. Saizou was puzzled it was as if he hit a brick wall just now...

"Tsukune are you ok?" Moka asked him worried.

"Huh, w-what just happened?" Tsukune said shaken.

Tsukune knew Saizou hit him and boy did the ogre hit him hard! But for some reason the blow didn't even register and the excruciating pain that would have accompanied the attack was not there at all. What he felt could be best described something along the lines of a pesky insect biting him and that was it. How a human like himself could suddenly shrug an attack of an ogre is beyond him. Then his eyes widened as he made a connection. Could it be that nice lady granted his heart's desire?

"_That's impossible..._" Tsukune said to himself skeptically. "_I wasn't even serious that time!" _

"Hello are you ok?" Moka said waving her hand in front of him. "You spaced out for a minute there..."

"I'm sorry, Moka-san I was just deep in thought!"

"Why did you come back?"

"I realized back there when I ran out on you to go home that I didn't want to part ways like we did." Tsukune began. "It's because I wanted to be your friend...even if you are a vampire."

Those words touched Moka so much that she covered her mouth with her hands and tears began to cascade down her cheeks. However Saizou had other plans for the girl and decided that this has to be nip in the bud and soon...

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Saizou screamed and kicked Tsukune viciously from behind. "DIE LIKE THE SCUM THAT YOU ARE!"

Tsukune would have ran into Moka so he closed his eyes and braced himself. The boy felt a foot on his back and he felt the momentum and the power of the kick but it's as if there was no force to it at all. The ogre kicked him again but this time he put more of his strength behind it. The boy didn't gave any indication of pain but this time he gouged a shallow trench on the ground as his legs tried to absorb the attack. Frustrated, he dropped kicked Tsukune but again he didn't yelp out in pain but made the boy stumble uncontrollably towards Moka and as he tried to balance himself, Tsukune accidentally freed the Rosario from her collar and both of them were shocked to say the least. But Moka more so because she knew that the seal did not come off before and for Tsukune to be able to remove it was an astonishing feat.

Then Moka began to transform. Her physical body began to change. She began to grow a little taller, her bosom a little fuller and her bottom a little more shapely. Her normally looking hands had claws now. But the most drastic change that Tsukune saw was that her luxurious pink hair transformed to silver and her kind beautiful green eyes turned into crimson slits. Moka's Yoki power burst forth and Tsukune felt a little funny being exposed to her black aura. The same thing can't be said about Saizou though as he staggered to get up and almost crumpled to the ground from the enormous pressure she released.

"_So this is a vampire..." _Tsukune said to himself.

Moka walked to a stunned Saizou...

"What's the matter? You said that you wanted me right...but you have to take me by force!" Moka said mockingly.

Saizou was about to attack and Moka was about to kick his ass from here to Sunday with one of her signature kicks when they both stopped and felt an enormous Yoki power that they never have felt before. This time Tsukune began to get a little nauseous and could literally feel the air weight him down. Then they all looked up and their eyes widened as the very air itself opened like a jaw and a mysterious person came walking out of it's depths. This newcomer had a shock of short spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and a round face. He was wearing an all white clothes with a shirt's ends falling midway to his thigh and wearing loose pants and what looked like sandals and a trench coat that terminated to his ankle and had black trim at the ends. On his hip was a sheathed sword. However, the uniform he wore was not as pristine as before because it was torn to pieces showing some of his impressive musculature. He must have been in some kind of fight before he arrived here. The stranger slowly descend to the ground in between the two combatants and stared at them quietly.

"Who are you and what's the big idea interrupting a Vampire's fight!" Moka demanded.

Before the stranger could answer her, they felt another powerful Yoki that almost crushed Tsukune to his knees while Moka narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth and is bothered by the fact that another powerful aura appears in the Academy. She will admit that their power is very impressive but because of her extreme pride for her race, she cannot readily accept that their power is equal to the vaunted power of the Vampire. But it would seem there are creatures out there that says otherwise...

The new stranger was a blond woman with dark skin and to Moka's endless annoyance a very large bosom that clearly surpasses her own. She was wearing barely nothing, except for armor that covered her breasts, some shoulder pads, an unusual looking mini-skirt of bones, a spine like structure that is attached to her well muscled stomach. Long fin like protrusions cascaded from her back and she carries a giant sword that looked like a shark tooth. The lady then pointed her unusual weapon and it began to be surrounded by water and then fired rapid successions of pressurized water at the stranger before them.

Naruto knowing that they wouldn't survive such a barrage, he pushed Saizou away sending the ogre tumbling head over heels about 30 feet away and in the same motion, he grabbed Moka by the waist and Tsukune as well and he carried the two astonished and reluctant passengers easily enough and disappeared in Sonido before the Hallibel's barrage of La Gotas reached them and causing massive damage as the very ground exploded and the plumes reaching 40 feet into the air in rapid succession. He reappeared again about a 300 yards away and Naruto apologized for the trouble and he called to the lady that the fight was with him and she need not involve others. She agreed and waited for Naruto to come to her and when he came, their fight commenced again as the two Espada level Arrancar disappeared and the only indication that they knew they were still there was the fact that their heavy Yoki power was still there and flashes lit up the sky and as earth shattering shockwaves could be heard from miles away.

Moka had no words to say but she was furious to say the least. That ruffian just touched loyalty! The nerve of that cur, when their little skirmish is done, she will have a few choice words to say to him and the business end of her foot! As for the immodest whore, she'll just put her in her proper place. Tsukune tried to calm her down but she just turned around and just glared at him and he apologized comically. Then he suddenly his eyes widened as a gigantic hand about 150 yards from them suddenly came out of nowhere and tore the very fabric of reality apart. A grotesquely giant mask with a pointed nose and beady looking eyes suddenly emerged and it looked like it was wearing a hood. It looked left and right and then it looked straight at them. Moka who was already pissed was itching for a fight and she took up an offensive stance. Then the creature began to open it's mouth and it gathered Yoki energy and fired a massive black beam towards them.

Tsukune panicked but Moka stubbornly refused to budge having her pride already been bruised today. She will not let something like an energy projectile stop her! She was about to do something about it when the beam suddenly exploded about 5 feet from them! When the smoke and debris cleared, a boy with orange spiky hair all dressed in black and wielding what essentially looked like a giant butcher knife was right before them. Moka knew instinctively that he was the one who saved them. How he did though was anyone's guess. To the vampire he didn't seem to look much but Moka can't underestimate this one either as he too has a powerful aura about him and if she concentrated even more she could have sworn that his Yoki had the same signature as those other two fighting. No matter, it would seem another unusual but interesting person showed up today...

"Oi you guys alright?" the spiky haired boy asked them.

"Y-yes, thanks. You really saved us!" Tsukune said. Then his eyes widened as he saw Saizou appear out of nowhere and attacked their black clad savior. "H-hey look out behind you!"

Without even looking the boy caught the ogre's fist with just the palm of his hand. Saizou must have put some force behind the attack as the boy sank several feet into the ground but he did not budge an inch. Then Ichigo noticed that the Menos was about to fire another Cero that's when he gathered his power into Zangetsu and fired...

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

A 40 ft massive blue energy projectile gouged it's way toward the giant Hollow and collided causing an explosion that injured it significantly. Even though Moka was surprised at the sheer display of power their guest showed them, she didn't let it show. In fact, she was tired of being upstaged by strangers and decided to take things into her own hands. Seeing as the giant masked one was more of a threat than the ogre was, she ran and quickly covered the distance between her and her opponent, jumped high up to it's face and she spun around and clocked the Menos with a crushing kick to the mask that shattered it completely and the it began to disappear in ash.

Encouraged by the all these powerful people, Tsukune decided that he too will do something and eyed Saizou. If this works he would have confirmed that the mysterious lady in his head has fulfilled his wish to become strong and secretly, it was also payback for all the things he did to Moka. He ran towards Saizou who was wide open and delivered a devastating punch that to his stomach that sent him flying about 25 feet and when he finally stopped, he was unconscious. Tsukune looked at his fist and then looked at what he happened to the ogre and couldn't believe what he saw. So it was true, somehow the lady fulfilled his wish after all. Moka who was walking towards them looked at Tsukune and what he did to Saizou and she couldn't help but be impressed...

"Nice punch although what you did to the guy was rather overkill don't you think?" Ichigo told him chuckling.

"Sorry, I didn't know I could do that either!" the brown haired boy replied.

"Who are you and how did you do that!" Moka demanded.

"Moka-san that's not how you treat someone who just saved our lives now!" Tsukune told her.

"And you...where did you get that much power? I thought you were suppose to be human!"

"The name is Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Shinigami." the orange haired boy said proudly.

"Tsukune Aono and this little fire cracker here is..."

"I can introduce myself Tsukune." Moka told him glaring. "Moka Akashiya...and you still didn't explain yourself!"

Their surely escalating argument was interrupted however, as Naruto came crashing down and leveled a hill not far from them. Ichigo's eyes widened as he knew that these two were obviously Espada from the looks of them. He could probably take one of them but with two of them here that's going to be a little difficult. Then it hit him, why were they fighting in the first place and why would a Hollow save these two earlier from the other one's attack? Still he can't put his guard down just yet and he put himself between the Espada and the other two.

Hallibel noticed the Shinigami and she is quite impressed with his power. This must be that Kurosaki Ichigo that Ulquiorra has mentioned in a meeting before. Still as fascinating his energy signature fluctuating and the unusual aura that reminded her of her kind, Naruto the person before him was more important at the moment. She slowly went past the three sparing them a glance and then focused her concentration on the opponent before her. Naruto was already getting up and finally she has scored deep wound on his shoulder but that was already closing as he got up and faced her...

"Why...why haven't you drawn your sword!" The Tres Espada asked him. "Are you trying to insult me that I'm being weak?"

"Hallibel, you know you are one of the strongest Hollows that I know..."

"Then why won't you taking me seriously?" she said angrily.

"You know I always taking you seriously!"

"STOP GOING AROUND MY QUESTIONS AND ANSWER ME!"

"Fine, it's because I don't have the heart drawing my sword against someone I care about..."

When Hallibel heard that she was speechless and turned back to normal. She sheathed her sword on her shoulder and zipped her jacket covering her Hollow mask. She then gestured and a Garganta appeared and she quietly went inside it's maw. Hallibel then looked back briefly at him for the last time and disappeared going back to Hueco Mundo. He could have sworn that a tear went down on her cheek but he could be imagining things. Hallibel shedding a tear for him, that's absurd considering she was trying her hardest to kill him earlier. Still at least for now he will have a little bit of peace if however briefly...

"Damn, it's kind of messed up making a girl like that cry huh Tsukune." Ichigo said chuckling.

"Ya I know right...if I ever did that to someone she'd probably beat me up or something." Tsukune added.

"What was that Tsukune..." Moka said growling.

"Nothing ma'am!"

"No, you're right. It was kind of messed up of me for making her cry but it was the only way I could think of stopping her short of killing her." Naruto told them sadly.

Then Moka was in his face scrutinizing him. Naruto was somewhat surprised that this strange girl although very beautiful is rather uncomfortably invading his personal space. Then she was looking at Ichigo and the strawberry didn't flinch as she glared at him. In fact he didn't look intimidated at all as he scowled back at her in defiance. Then her glare went to Tsukune and he visibly flinched and looked very apologetic but he didn't break his gaze when their eyes met.

"Chi...this isn't the end of this." Moka told them as he grabbed her Rosario from Tsukune and attached it back to her collar. "I will get my answers and a Vampire always gets her answers!"

Moka then turned back to normal and she wobbled for a few seconds and Tsukune caught her as she almost fell to the ground. The others looked at this unusual transformation and the two of them looked at her with curiosity. Tsukune who was holding Moka decided to break the ice and tried to reintroduce themselves to these seemingly godlike beings that happen to stumble upon the Academy. Tsukune then introduced himself and Moka who understandably could not answer for herself so he told them her name. Ichigo reintroduced himself as well and finally...

"Naruto Uzumaki, former ninja of the Konoha, former Primera of the Espada." he told them grinning. "Nice to meet you all!"

to be continued...

A/N...Thus the very first triple crossover is born at least not in here anyway...I don't think there's been one before so there is one now...

As the summary suggested, it was a part of a challenge from Storylover213 to put in Naruto into all the madness...lol...I always wanted to write a Naruto fic but since I'm such a closet Naruto fan...lol...and I haven't read the manga and I'm still stuck at episode 185 of the first season...I really didn't really have any ideas nor the time to devote to Naruto wiki to start one until Storylover suggesting the challenge...Thanks man you're swell for giving me the idea...lol

And before any else complains that Naruto seemed out of character...well he is I will admit...I mean you would too if you just died, turned into Hollow and had to fight constantly for your existence in a very brutal environment you know...It gives him some perspective...

Now I guess I don't have an excuse multitasking now that I have this story as well...hmmm...

It's pretty much strait forward...It's an alternate universe of my own Bleach to Vampire story. A few things that I want to emphasize is...THAT VAMPIRES IN THIS FIC ARE AS STRONG AS CAPTAIN LEVEL SHINIGAMI...I am also DBZ fan and the level of destruction in that anime will reflect in some of the battles...If you don't like it too bad so sad get over it... if you do then have fun reading...now that we got those concepts out of the way we can all get on with our lives...lol...

Moka seemed to be a little overwhelmed by two powerhouses and seemed well you know..."normal", that condition will not last long.. as we all know our Moka will not take this lying down...I have a good inkling where this might go but if you got any ideas I am more than open for suggestions...Read and Review as usual...Anyway I'll cya kiddies in the next chapter...if there will be one...lol...And I don't own Rosario, Bleach and Naruto as they belong to their respective owners.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Disconcerting Blues and Shadow Worlds part 1

**Soul Society-Shino Academy**

Sakura Haruno was walking in the halls of Shino Academy for the last time and she had mixed feelings about it. There were times that she actually couldn't stand the place and had second thoughts of just dropping out but in the end she gritted her teeth, persevered, and completed her education. Her dedication and hard work has paid off and today she was finally going to graduate. The past 7 years of her life or rather her after life has been devoted to this place. Day in and day out, she studied meticulously and even stayed after school hours just to improve various disciplines and areas she needed to get better at. A Shinigami is as strong as the weakest link (in learning the 4 disciplines).

The pink haired girl came to find out that she was naturally gifted for Kidou. Really, it was very similar to the various jutsus that she had to learn as a ninja in her former life. In fact, when she was alive, Sakura had very high grades on chakra control and was so adept at it that she used the same techniques and applied the same principles to Kidou with very successful results. Her mastery of it was so sound that her Kidou teacher asked her to help out in class. Her sensei then taught her the advanced material that would normally be taught in 6 and 7th years in her first year alone. Now that Sakura has graduated, she could cast lower and middle class Bakudo and Hado spells without incantation. And she was one of the rare gifted few who are able to use their reiryoku for healing as well.

Captain Unohana herself was so impressed by the young lady that she took it upon herself to take Sakura under her wing and teach the girl her methods and techniques. So it was that after class, the pink haired girl found herself walking to the 4th division's barracks for a little bit of extra special training. Sakura was so honored that she put forth her best effort for an opportunity to work for a popular, beautiful, and benevolent teacher as Unohana was a rare one indeed. Now that the girl thought about it the 4th Division Captain was so much more different from Tsunade-sama. Where Unohana was gentle and patient; Tsunade was a little rough on the edges. Where the Captain was more subtle and projects a motherly aura. Tsunade on the other hand was well, the big sister that she never had. Both of them have a great knowledge of healing although their methods of concluding the same outcome was somewhat different. The only thing that her two mentors had in common was that they have bad tempers. Where Tsunade's temper was more explosive, the collateral damage outside of Konoha was evidence enough. Unohana again was more subtle but anyone who displeased her will know it. The first time Sakura saw the Captain angry was when a couple of the thugs in the 11th division were making a ruckus in the hospital and she asked them nicely to be good. Needless to say the jerks were so scared for their lives that they went back into their beds and hid under their covers for the rest of their stay. Although she was none threatening the killing intent behind the seeming innocent request was staggering and suffocating to say the least. Sakura swore to herself that day forward that she will do her best not to make Unohana-taicho even so much as a twitch an eyebrow...

Sakura also loved Hakuda and she always looked forward going to class and especially the practical part of it. Sparring was rather relaxing and it relieved the pent up frustrations of her stressful student life even though if the sparring dummy happened to be her fellow classmates! The discipline was similar enough to Taijutsu although Hakuda seemed to be more of a blend of several martial arts mashed together to form a very unique style depending on the individual. In fact, she was able to recall and perform a technique in her former life where she focused spiritual energy into her fist and releasing it in an explosive torrent with devastating results. Needless to say after successful implementation and demonstration of the technique to her teachers; she was prohibited from using it within the school premises, using it on her fellow students, and destroying school property or face suspension! Thus every chance she gets, Sakura would go about 10 miles out to train herself without overzealous teachers interfering with her experiments.

As for the last two disciplines, she excelled enough in Hoho and her grades in the subject were satisfactory. Again she used her prior knowledge as a medical-nin and used the methods that her mentor Tsunade has drilled into her. The only difference she could think of was the fact that shunpo was physically faster and a great deal more stressful on her body to say the least but it serves its purpose. Looking back in her life, Sakura wished that she learned Hoho as it would have helped her tremendously when she was alive and would have made her job easier. However, her command of shunpo was good enough that she was able to surprise her instructor the first time she applied the technique. Although it does take her several more steps to get to point A to point B, Sakura will probably improve with some more instruction...

Zanjutsu on the other hand was another matter entirely and she worked hard enough just to get her by and pass her final exam. She had a rather difficult time discovering her zanpakuto's name and it took all of her student career at the Academy from the beginning until her graduation to learn that fact. Granted she was trained to use weapons as a shinobi of Konoha, she preferred other means to attack and defend herself and that attitude might have tainted her mastery of the art. Perhaps with a little more training and hard work in this area, she will be able to have a better rapport with her zanpakuto. But discovering her name was perhaps the proudest moment that she has ever accomplished and Sakura fondly held the smooth obsidian handle of her double bladed tanto like zanpakuto briefly as she reminisced the past...

_Ever since she heard that her life would significantly improve from the squalor that she has been living in so far in District 68. One day she was just sick and tired of her situation and she decided that perhaps she should take a chance and give this Shinigami gig a go. Honestly, how hard is it to become one anyway? It shouldn't be any different from studying to be a ninja right? Was she not one of the top students in Konoha? But then again that was when she was still alive but since she remembered everything in her past life, she was sure that it wouldn't be a problem. Of course this depends whether or not she could still mold her chakra even though she is for all intents and purposes...dead._

_ Sakura then tested her theory and tried to gather chakra which to her surprise came easily enough. She noted however that it's quality was a little different like it was raw and unrefined at the same time. The best thing she could describe it that it was pure and that she can feel it all around her. Still now that the pink haired girl was sure that she can gather and mold it, she has to make sure that she can use it. She then molded enough power and gathered it to her feet and proceeded to climb a tree. The first few tentative steps were a little treacherous because she underestimated the power she put on her feet to stick to the tree. Sakura simply pumped more chakra and she found herself running to the top easily enough. _

_The former ninja smiled and remembered how Kakashi-sensei taught herself, Sasuke, and Naruto this type of chakra control on their very first mission as Team 7 in the Land of the Waves. Now that she thinks about it, she missed those simple times. She remembered when they were given the crappy missions looking for people's dogs and fixing broken doors and such. Or when she and the boys would wait forever for Kakashi-sensei because he was habitually late only to find out he was just reading his manga. She missed training under him and even more so with Tsunade-sama. Because after all, the Godaime has taught her everything she knew up to this point. Sakura then realized that she was crying. Kami how she missed everyone so! __She hastily wiped her tears away as she needed to prepare when the time came. And when she was ready to take the entrance exams for the Academy and succeeded; that was what they say was history._

Sakura smiled and even though she was loathe to admit it, she was going to miss this place...a little bit. This Academy was her life and now she was going to leave it and going into the unknown. But she has a whole after life ahead of her. The former ninja will become a Shinigami and she was never more prouder than she is now. She just wished that all of her friends could have seen her and share her triumph. Sakura then found herself at the main gate of the Academy and with one last look at the school, she walked away forward with her head held high and never looked back again.

Meanwhile at the 5th Division Barracks...

A woman walked slowly as she made her way towards the 5th Division Barracks. Any observer who witnessed her somewhat sedated pace can tell that she was a tall beauty. Her blond hair was parted in the middle while the rest of her hair were tied in loose pigtails. She wore a triangular looking hat and white cloth covering the rest of her head. Her very ample bosom is housed inside a black kimono blouse, tied with a gray obi and loose black pants that terminated halfway from her well toned calf. She wore a dark gray robe which was then covered by the sleeveless haori of the the 5th Division. Her zanpakuto which had a purple wrapped handle with a diamond shaped guard and a grass-green scabbard was securely fastened inside her obi. Needless to say this newly promoted Captain has an air about her that demanded respect. In fact she had only been at this job for 3 months now and she's still rather overwhelmed by her responsibilities of being a Captain. But she was once a Hokage of the Hidden Village of the Leaf and it seemed that the endless paperwork she used to do in that old job from so long ago, somehow caught up to her in this life. Well that figures! Still she had more freedom and a little more independent as a Captain, so she isn't complaining too much. The blond woman sigh but she smiled and she remembered her fortunate promotion just like it was yesterday...

Ever since 3 Captains have defected and fled to Hueco Mundo, the military might of the Gotei 13 has been slightly weakened. With Central 46 in disarray and the Seireitei and the individual divisions still recovering from the damage Aizen has caused; it was a miracle that the Captain-General Yamamoto was running things as smoothly as he is...

The old man's priorities were obvious, he needed to fill the 3 Captaincies that were empty and he needed to fill them as soon as possible. Yamamoto could care less who got the job just as long as the people who are going to take over the empty divisions were qualified. Thus in unprecedented suspension of the rules of Captaincy, the old man held a tournament. The prize being Captain of one the empty slots in the 3rd, 5th, and the 9th divisions. The contest was open to all whether it be Shinigami or to anyone in the Seireitei. The use of any weapon and that included zanpakuto was authorized. Although Yamamoto allowed the use of a zanpakuto, the Shinigami who chose to wield his/her sword however cannot release it's Shikai. The use of the other three disciplines were also authorized but with a few restrictions. A shinigami can only use shunpo a maximum of 5 times in a match and Kido will be restricted to 7 times but anyone could use any spell and only if they are skillful enough to use it. Any violation of these simple rules will be automatically disqualified.

The reason for the tournament was easy enough. It would weed out the strongest from the weak among the Gotei 13's ranks. The old man thought this would be a fair assessment for those that were talented and capable enough to do the job but didn't have the training to achieve Bankai yet. Time enough for him to teach the new Captain and refine his/her technique when the time came...

Although, Yamamoto was leaving the selection process to chance, he had a good feeling about this somehow. Call it gut instinct or premonition, the old man felt that he was going to witness something extraordinary during this tournament and that he was closer to plugging the hole in their military might. He was actually looking forward to this little event as such things were rather rare in Soul Society. In the past the Capt.-Gen. would have sticked to the rules but desperate times calls for desperate measures. Hell, he was thinking of promoting Lt. Abarai and Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki when they were all in Sokyoku Hill. Technically those two have already fulfilled the first requirement of Captaincy because they have achieved Bankai and to his knowledge all of the Captains were on the hill that day when they have used it. But that thought will have to wait for a later time...

And thus the tournament began. The weak pretenders were quickly eliminated while the legitimate contenders climb up the ranks just as fast. One particular person that caught the Capt.-Gen.'s eye was a woman with shoulder length blond hair with pigtails. The old man was at first surprised with the way she has eliminated the weaker competition with just simply flicking them with her forefinger but then launching them some 15 feet into the boundary wall and leaving a seizable crater. Now that the old man thought about it, he did feel Captain level spiritual pressure from the newcomer. And by the way she calmly dispatch her opponents with relative ease and by the way she moves around the hastily made ring was proof that she had battle experience. From what he gathered she seemed to be a master of Hakuda or some variation of it. And surprisingly she has yet to unsheathe the weapon she carried with her which even more impressed him. But before he get his hopes up, she will be needed to get tested further.

That true test came from third seat Madarame from 11th division. Even he too would have qualified to be a Captain himself, he refused to do so because he wanted to serve and die under Kenpachi's command. Still, the battle hardened maniac couldn't resist what he essentially called a "sanctioned beat down" so he volunteered rather enthusiastically, to be one of the contestants. His Captain wanted to join in all the fun too but Yamamoto adamantly refused and declared Captains were not allowed in the tournament.

Ikkaku started things out with some vicious and fast strikes to test the newcomers reflexes. The blond beauty responded in kind and dodged everyone of them with a fluid grace and calm demeanor. The bald man not perturbed by this, struck with an over slash with his scabbard with the stranger blocked with her left hand. But that was only a feint and Ikkaku flipped his zanpakuto and slashed at her open torso. The stranger simply was forced to unsheathe her sword and the attack was thwarted when a loud "twang" echoed throughout the stadium. The woman counterattacked and she kicked him which the 3rd seat blocked but he was surprised when he slid about 10 feet backwards and then was caught off guard again as the stranger moved swiftly to close the distance between them, jumped and tried to hit him with an ax kick. This time it was Ikkaku who was forced to initiate some desperate measures as he used one of his shunpo quotas and disappeared from the seemingly innocent kick but his instincts served him right. When her kick connected, the ground exploded and made a 10 foot crater. and about half as deep. With that display of power, she has earned Ikkaku's respect and that she is not to be taken lightly...

Having witnessed such raw power even though she clearly did not have any Reiryoku behind it, Yamamoto raised his brow in interest. The old man was right that whoever this person was before, she clearly knows her way in battle and that she is clearly drawing from that past experience. The woman obviously knows Hakuda and very highly trained at that. However, her hesitation to use her blade, which he suspects her zanpakuto, made the old man believe that she has just recently discovered her sword's name and she had no idea how to incorporate her newly found power into her own repertoire. Yes, with some training in her zanpakuto's use, she will be even more powerful that she is now. She did remind him of Yoruichi who was famous for combining Hoho and Hakuda and fighting in those two disciplines exclusively. Now it would seem that he will have another Hakuda expert in the Gotei 13 and quite frankly he doesn't mind that at all.

"So what do you two think of her?" Yamamoto asked Kyoraku and Ukitake who were flanking the old man left and right respectively.

"She's definitely quite impressive master." Ukitake replied. "She's a little rough around the edges but I think if she's this quite far along skill wise at this stage, she's be able to pick things up quickly if you train her."

"I see and how about you Shinsui? the old man ask him. "What is your opinion of her?"

"Yama-jii I already know what you're thinking so it wouldn't matter what I say will it?"

"Just humor an old man and answer the question you rascal!"

"Sigh, fine. She is unusually strong for someone who came along from the Seireitei. I am not familiar with her fighting technique but it is obvious that she knows what she's doing. I will surmise that she is one of those rare folks who remembers their former life and I must say she must have been a fearsome warrior when she was alive. Ukitake is right though, if you train her Yama-jii, she will be asset to Soul Society and will be one of the most talented and powerful Captains that I have ever seen in awhile."

"I see...my thanks to both of you."

The match continued for another tense 3 minutes. Ikkaku however, made a mental error and he lost his visual of his opponent. It was already too late to block the vicious incoming punch targeting his gut and he found himself flying some 25 feet and slamming into the far wall forcefully and completely destroying it. The flying bald man actually caused a panic as a sea of people parted as his body carved a trench on the bleachers. Any lesser being would have died from that devastating punch but not Ikkaku Madarame. In fact, the third seat who had a cut on his forehead and bleeding heavily was actually smiling and without thinking, he used his Shikai and thus ending the match.

At first there was an almost tangible silence and suddenly the crowd roared it's approval! The appreciative audience cheered the newcomer and the blond woman acknowledged their praise with a bow on each side. Ikkaku used shunpo and quickly crossed to the ring. There was tense moment and everyone was nervous if the third seat would lose his temper and attack the newcomer for real. Madarame then went up to her, the woman visibly tensing, and he deeply bowed to her. The woman surprised bowed in kind and he raised her hand in victory. The crowd again made a cacophonous roar as the two walked off the stadium.

"Nice fight...You're going to have to give me a rematch sometime." Ikkaku told her.

"That was rather fun and when I got the time, " the woman said. "I'll even take you up on that matter. Well cya later!"

The mysterious woman was already gone before Ikkaku could ask for her name. He sighed, he was bummed out that he was beaten over a stupid technicality but nonetheless he had a lot fun fighting her. The bald man already knew she was going to be a Captain by the end of this tournament and he can't wait to get that rematch without the dumb restrictions. He turned right and bumped into someone large...

"Oh Captain Zaraki..."

"How are you feeling Ikkaku?" the large man asked.

"A little bummed but I had fun!"

"So tell me, was she strong?"

"Extremely strong...I think she was actually holding back and it wasn't for the damn rules, it would have been a very interesting match."

"Idiot, she probably would have clobbered ya a good one if wasn't for the rules."

"Regardless Captain, I will vouch for her that she is indeed very strong and I think she will test you to your very limits."

"Heh...Interesting looking forward working with her then." he said grinning.

"Me too Captain, me too!"

Several people have called it and indeed the woman ended up winning the whole tournament. She was actually a crowd favorite and their appreciative and enthusiastic roar filled the entire stadium. Yamamoto then raised his right arm for silence and the audience quieted down immediately. The old man gestured to her to move towards the balcony where the Captains observed the fighting. The woman then bowed to the Captains and waited...

"Congratulations young lady. By virtue of your impressive skill and prowess in the tournament; you have been declared the winner. As promised you shall fill one of the divisions as it's new Captain." Yamamoto's voice boomed. "What is your name young lady?"

"It is Tsunade Captain-General."

"By virtue of your win," Yamamoto began "Of the 3 vacancies available, which division will you choose to lead?"

"I would like to lead the fifth division sir, if you don't mind."

"Very well, by my authority as Capt.-Gen. of the Gotei 13 and in accordance to Section VI Art. III under the War Powers Act. I hereby grant Tsunade the Captaincy of the Fifth Division!"

The crowd roared it's approval as two ceremonial officials went up to the battered ring and presented to Tsunade her hard earned haori. The two men assisted the new Captain in donning her newly appointed office and it seemed that she could never be more prouder at her achievement.

Later, that day Tsunade was summoned to Yamamoto's office and the old man briefed her of the current state of Soul Society and the status of the 5th. After the formalities were out of the way, the old man talked to her for almost 3 hours. It was his way of getting to know Tsunade and to tell her that he has high expectations from all his Captains. Thus in order for her to meet this standard, she needed to train so that she will be even stronger. Yamamoto told her that he will be the one supervising her training and assured her that the way she fights is fine. In fact, he was rather impressed with her fighting style but, he felt he needed to tweak a few things in order for her to improve tremendously. To prove his point, the old man had Tsunade use her flicking attack at him. They were at the first division's training ground already and the newly promoted Captain hesitated...

"I assure you Captain Tsunade that it is quite alright," the old man told her. "Now attack me with all your might!"

"If you say so, Head Captain..."

Tsunade did as she was told and attacked him with the same finger flick that gave her victory time after time during the tournament. However, when it connected, the old man barely even slid 4 feet before his momentum stopped. This surprised Tsunade that this old man actually withstood her strength. But she wasn't done yet and actually formed a fist and unleashed all her natural strength which the old man caught with the palm of his hand. Barely even grunting, to old man encouraged her to continue. With that said, she gathered some chakra into her fist and unleashed a devastating blow that caused a massive shockwave that caused some considerable damage to the training ground. The floor beneath them splintered and was blown away while the two walls and the roof exploded outward. Still the old man didn't budge having blocked her latest attack with his cane. Granted that she only used about a mere fraction of her chakra behind her fist and yet this old man didn't even flinch nor retreated from her. In that instant, the old man has gained her respect as there is more to him than meets the eye.

"Enough Captain Tsunade." Yamamoto commanded. "Now do you see why you needed to be trained?"

"Yes Head Captain, I understand."

"Good, we will discuss the training later. I believe that some of your peers have prepared a feast in your honor. Congratulations, Captain you have earned it..."

"Thank you..."

And thus 3 months later Tsunade found herself walking towards the 5th division barracks. It was actually the first time she will meet her division having graduated from Yamamoto's harsh and intense training. She will have to admit though, the old man put her into a wringer. But the benefits to her skills and she feels that she is far stronger than she was months ago. Training with her fellow Captains was also quite beneficial as well. Not only did it acquainted her with her peers and vice versa, she was able to learn a thing or two from them as well. Tsunade in such a short time has forged a few relationships with her interactions with them. For example, she can rely on Soi Fon and Kenpachi if she wanted a good work out. If she wanted some advice, she can go to Yamamoto and Ukitake. She always invites Shinsui and a few others to the bar for a drink. However, in the short time she has been Captain, Tsunade has formed quite a bond with Captain Unohana. It was probably because both shared an interest in the healing arts. Their discussion on the subject would sometimes last late into the night both would be astonished and wondered where did the time went.

Unohana appreciated the fact that Tsunade knows so much about healing and was quite surprised with some unorthodox methods that she herself was thinking of implementing. Besides that, she thinks that the blond haired Captain is like the bold, brash, quick tempered little sister she never had. It was quite refreshing really and it was nice to be able to talk to someone and the said person actually understands her and her thought processes. She likes Captain Tsunade, she knew that they would get along just fine.

Then quite suddenly Tsunade is in front of the 5th division's gate. A lot has happened in quite a short time and hopefully she can turn things around despite the deep wounds this division has incurred. From the reports from the Head Captain and her fellows, this Aizen was a piece of work that reminded her of Orochimaru. It would seem, there were people just like him even in the after life. Still, although she doesn't have a lot of room to work with, seeing as the Winter War is fast approaching, she hopes to heal some of the wounds that mad man has caused. It's the only thing she can do for now...

**Yokai Academy**

Tsukune woke up and found himself buried in debris. With his newly found strength, he successfully and forcefully freed himself from his prison. The brown haired boy took a glance around his surroundings and immediately wished he stayed buried in the tons of rock he emerged from. For all around him was consumed by utter death and destruction. His immediate surroundings were peppered with gigantic craters. There was nothing left of the forest but a desolate waste land and it would seem that the very sky was smoldering and consumed by an inferno. Yokai Academy itself did not exist anymore and it was nothing more than a giant hole in the ground.

All around him was death and destruction as the bodies of his fellow classmates littered the desolate ground. Walking around he found the lifeless body of Mizore whom he met 2 days ago. Then to his right he saw Kurumu's corpse sitting on some rubble. Like Mizore, he has only met her for only a short time but he felt responsible for them...because they have become his friends. Then to his horror, he saw Moka's body not too far off to where he was. He didn't want to believe it but here he was cradling the lifeless corpse of someone who he deemed very special to him. How can he be so helpless? How could he let this travesty happen? Surely with his newly found power, he could have prevented this, right? And yet all the people he cared about are dead.

Then a devastating shockwave blew everything away and Tsukune did as best as he could to protect the bodies of his long dead friends. Then another shockwave this time even more stronger than the last destroyed everything in sight. Tsukune looked up and he though he saw Ichigo and he was instantly relieved. Surely Ichigo would be able to help! Yet as the lighting briefly lit the horizon, he recoiled in horror. For up in the sky, the person whom he thought was Ichigo was someone else entirely. The tattered remains of the strawberry's uniform flowed freely from the wind. Yet this man had long orange hair flowing to his waist and on his face was a menacing skull mask with horns that curved forward. Red markings decorated the porcelain bone white mask forming an intricate patterns on his forehead, going all the way down eyes, cheeks and chin and connecting with the tattoos on his body. Tufts of hair surrounded his wrists and ankles that terminated to claws. The most astonishing thing of all was the gaping hole that went all the way through his chest. On his right was a black daito with a manji guard. Then man/beast roared in chilling bestial manner...

"**GRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The creature then lowered it's head and Tsukune could feel the power that gathered from between it's horns. Then he felt another power gathering on the opposite side of the monster. The two opponents fired their respective energy blasts at each other. Briefly, Tsukune saw a giant skeleton but nothing else. When the blasts finally met, a catastrophic and massive explosion blew everything away. Tsukune couldn't move as the energy from the explosion comes his way. He closed his eyes, tears going down his cheeks at how helpless he has become. Then as the inferno was about to consume him entirely, time seemed to stop as a bright while light glowed in his pocket...

"_Tell me, Tsukune Aono. What is your strongest desire?"_

"_To go back and set things right!" _Tsukune replied. "_Send me back so I can protect them from all this!"  
><em>

"_Hmm, a little difficult but easily done." _the woman told him. _"Remember you only have one chance and one chance only. If you fail this time, then not only will this event occur again but there will be more dire consequences that will affect even the dimensions!"_

"_I won't fail this time...I promise!"_

"_Then so be it."_

A bright light glowed and Tsukune knew no more...

...

Tsukune woke up screaming. His body was covered in cold sweat and his heartbeat thudded against his chest. He got up and got a drink of water. It was 6:30 am and it was almost time to get up anyway. Tsukune then took a quick shower and got dressed. He only had time to put some jam on his toast and then ran for the door. If he didn't want to be late for homeroom, he needed to go now and time enough to worry about lunch later. Then he heard someone call him and he turned around and saw that it was Moka. For some reason the remnants of his nightmare flashed before his eyes and saw her lifeless body in his arms. Without thinking he gave her a hug that embarrassed the pink haired vampire.

"T-Tsukune a-are you ok?" she asked blushing.

"_Thank goodness...this time I won't let anything happen to you!_" he whispered to her.

"I-I d-don't understand Tsukune." Moka said puzzled. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Eh?"

"I said what's going to happen to me?"

"GGAAAGGGHHH!" Tsukune screamed comically. "I'm so sorry Moka-san!"

"I-it's o-ok..."

Then they both heard a scream not far off from them. Tsukune told Moka to go to school immediately. The confused Moka did as she was told and ran off towards the Academy. Then the brown haired boy, pinpointed where the scream came from and was determined to help. When he got there, Tsukune stopped for a moment and he did a double take. The blue haired girl was exceptionally beautiful. Compared to Moka who was cute and innocent, this girl was the opposite. She seemed more sensual and mischievous instead. He couldn't help but look at her well endowed assets as it bounced up and down as she gracefully moved. But the weirdest feeling of all was for some reason he has already met her but he doesn't remember when he had done so. Weird. Then of course he saw the massive 10 foot tall creature towering above her.

Tsukune could already tell that it was no ordinary monster but then again this is Yokai Academy after all. He noted the massive cables of muscle that formed it's frame. The creature resembled a gorilla and sure enough there was a gorilla-like mask on it's face. A hole was located on it's abdomen. It roared and the blunette screamed. Tsukune moved without hesitation to save the girl and with an inhuman speed that he didn't know he had, he immediately was at the girl's side and blocked the massive hand the creature tried to attack her with. He gritted his teeth as he never realized how strong it was but he dug a little deeper and the brown haired boy slowly lifted the limb that tried to crush the girl. But he was swept away with an unseen fist that came out of nowhere and Tsukune found himself flying through the bushes and finally went through a tree stopping his momentum. He got up quickly and tried to get back to the girl as fast as possible but someone already beat him to it.

Tsukune blew a sigh of relief as Ichigo took away its right hand and with another strike killed the creature as it turned to dust and disappear. Then for a moment a monster with a tattooed horned skull super imposed itself over the strawberry's image. Tsukune blinked and rubbed his eyes and for some reason Ichigo looked normal again. Weirder and weirder by the minute but still he was truly glad that strawberry arrived as he did. Apparently, he was still not acquainted with these mysterious powers that the lady gave to him. It was strange though that after that initial contact, he never really heard from her again. However, he had a feeling that he will hear from her very soon but he didn't know when she'll make an appearance. It's not something that he needs to worry about it at the moment. Still he was quite impressed how Ichigo could appear out of nowhere and then kill the damn things so easily. He reminded himself when things slow down to ask the strawberry how he does it. Maybe that knowledge will help him in the long run...

"Oi, you alright?" Ichigo asked him.

"Yeah thanks man."

"No problem." Then he turned around and asked the blunette. "How about you, you ok?"

Kurumu Kurono was astonished to say the least. Not only did this luscious handsome orange haired hottie saved her life, he was concerned for her well being as well? Impossible and yet here he was looking at her with a piercing gaze that would have melted the hearts of maidens succubi alike. But what is this feeling inside her? It feels like she's a coiled spring that just wants to burst out but it was rather nice actually. But Kurumu was a succubus and she can't just give herself to this Greek God before her. She has to make sure that he is...her mate of fate before pouncing on him before hand. She gathered herself and gave him her sweetest and most winsome smile.

"Y-yes thank you for saving my life!" she said demurely. She couldn't help it but she actually blushed.

"You welcome, but you should also thank him too. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be in a position to save you."

Kurumu turned around and looked at the plain looking boy standing next to him. She had to admit that he was handsome as well in his own way but he didn't have the rugged good looks of her savior nor his sheer power neither. Still she was initially surprised that he was able to stop the attack that strange creature against her. And handsome was right though, he was the first one on the scene and he did save her. Because after all she didn't want handsome to think that she was such an ungrateful girl and look bad in front of her future husband, oh no that will not do! Stick to the plan first...

"Thanks to you as well." she said.

"You're welcome!"

"Well, Tsukune I gotta run."

"Wait Ichigo where are you going?" Tsukune asked.

"Gotta do my patrols, there maybe more Hollows skulking about so I'm going to have to take my leave. Cya around."

Ichigo disappeared in shunpo and both of them stared astonishingly at the spot he used to be about a second ago. To Kurumu's disappointment handsome was gone but at least she knows his name now...

"_Ichigo...one who protects. He's certainly lived up to the billing!" _ she said to herself. Then she blushed again. And now that handsome was gone she can go on with her plan...

"Ah miss are you alright?' Tsukune asked her. "You look a little flushed all of a sudden..."

"You're g-going to have to help me! I-I s-suddenly feel so ill!"

"Then we should get you to the school infirmary then."

"Thank you very much, you save me again twice today."

"No worries miss..."

"Kurumu Kurono I hope we can be good friends!"

Then Tsukune looked into her eyes and he found himself compelled to hold her tightly...

"Whaa what? Kyaaa what are you doing?" she said cutely.

"_Whoa what am I doing?" _He thought to himself.

Moka was dragging Naruto along when they saw those two in the distance. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He can smell Genjutsu a mile away and Tsukune is definitely under this girl's spell. However, she hasn't tried to harm him at least not yet and she definitely has some kind of hidden agenda but he guesses that they were about to find out soon enough. He's going to have to watch this very carefully then. But in order to do that, he's going to have to free himself from the pink haired girl's iron grip...

"Moka-chan it doesn't look like Tsukune is in trouble to me." he said chuckling.

"W-well there was a lot of screaming and all that and I couldn't find Kurosaki-san so I came to find you to help soo..."

"It's alright, it looks like Ichigo solved the problem so you shouldn't worry..." Naruto told her. "You should go back to school now before you're late."

"I-I g-guess..."

"Why Moka-chan are you jealous that Tsukune is with some other girl?" he said teasing.

"N-no I-I'm not!"

"Uh look at that you're blushing!"

"Naruto-kun stop teasing me!" Moka pouted.

"Ok I will if you promise me to go back to school."

"Sigh...fine!"

Naruto waved her off and then settled at the task at hand. He definitely smells trouble and the blue haired girl definitely is skilled with Genjutsu. But until he can find out what's she's up to he can't show his hand just yet. He may have to warn Ichigo about the girl's abilities as they might be trouble. Actually, Naruto was a little apprehensive talking to him. Considering after all that he was a Hollow and the strawberry was a Shinigami. There was an understandable but tense air between them that's for sure...

**Flashback...yesterday **

_"Naruto Uzumaki, former ninja of the Konoha, former Primera of the Espada."_ _he told them grinning. "Nice to meet you all!"_

"_I don't know what Aizen is pulling but I gotta admire how clever the bastard is..."_

"_Huh who's Aizen?" Tsukune asked._

"_It's a long story Tsukune..." Naruto said._

"_He's right it is a long story." Ichigo said. "All you need to know Tsukune is that he was a traitor and he works for him."_

"_Let's get something strait...I USED to work for him. I want to get a crack at the bastard as much as you Shinigami do!"_

"_How do I know you're not lying and he send you on some kind of espionage mission?"_

"_You don't so you're just going to have to trust me!" Naruto told him._

"_And you're right I don't trust you!"_

_ Moka and Tsukune's heads went comically back and forth at the intense exchange between two of the most powerful beings they have ever seen. This confrontation is suddenly spiraling out of control and they knew from what they are capable of that the battle between them would be devastating. So both of them tried to intercede..._

"_Kurosaki-san if he was working for this Aizen fellow why would Naruto-kun save us?" Moka asked him. _

"_She's right Ichigo. Why would he be fighting a what looked liked his comrade?" Tsukune asked. "If he incurred the wrath of this Aizen wouldn't that mean that the two of you have the same goal of defeating him?"_

_ True Ichigo already knew all of this but still he didn't like the fact that this Espada level Arrancar was running loose around the school. And granted that Naruto is actually acting really peculiar for someone who's suppose to be a Hollow is an enigma unto itself. Still they were right, he did save them from that other Espada's attack. Any other Hollow would have just let them die and then feast on their souls and he didn't do that. However, Ichigo can't trust him just yet. His instinct to protect both the living and the dead are far too ingrained in him than to just suddenly trust a stranger. At least he can give him the benefit of the doubt..._

"_Fine...you betray any of us Naruto and I take you down...understand?"_

"_If you can but I'm not looking for a fight."_

_ They both glared at each other and then each of them disappeared simultaneously. Needless to say the two who were left behind let an explosive sigh and felt relieved that a crisis have been averted..._

**Flashback-end...**

That situation was tense to say the least and the situation almost devolved into a fight. Ulquiorra wasn't bluffing that Ichigo was a very powerful Shinigami. He himself didn't know who would emerge victorious if indeed things went down south and it came to blows. As he understands it, Grimmjow reported that he hardly lifted a finger defeating the strawberry. And yet, here he was more powerful than was initially reported. Has he been doing some kind of training perhaps? Still there were limits even for the most powerful Shinigami. It is for this reason that Aizen has betrayed the Soul Society. It was because he wanted to evolve further in something that transcends the limits of being a Shinigami. He wanted to evolve into something that was more akin to the realm of the gods. And for this selfish reason the bastard was willing to kill millions of innocents. It is such useless and utter nonsense!

Yes Naruto will not provoke such a fast evolving being that is Kurosaki Ichigo. He needs the short tempered and powerful Shinigami on his side and picking a fight with him will only make things difficult. Time enough to build his trust and to erase the strawberry's prejudice against his kind. Whether or not he becomes an ally though is besides the point because if he has to he can take that bastard Aizen down himself. But before all that can be solved, he needs to take care of a little blue haired problem first...

to be continued...

A/N And thus I present to you the second chapter...Wow there's actually people who read this offshoot fer realz...who would have thunk it...lol...Thanks for the interest this fic has garnered so far...it's very encouraging

-Thanks to Alhazad2003 for giving me an idea adding in Tsunade and for our feisty Sannin becoming a Captain...Didn't see that one coming huh...me neither...Originally I was only going to include Sakura-chan as the only Naruto character to appear but alas things change and I had to rethink everything...Oh well I guess it will make things more interesting...I'm thinking of adding more characters but not too much...balancing all this massive amounts of characters will be a big pain in the butt...lol

-If you have any ideas please do tell...I already have my own but a few suggestions would help me alot

-On a different but altogether related subject...for those of you waiting for chapter 45 of Bleach to Vampire...sorry for the delay...I realized that I had too many threads to follow and since it will be the end of the current story arc...I wanted to end it with a bang...so be patient for a little while longer...

-Read and Review as usual...in a constructive manner of course...

-Well cya kiddies later until the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Disconcerting Blues and Shadow Worlds part II**

**Soul Society-Captain's Meeting**

The active Captains of the Gotei 13 has gathered in Yamamoto's office to discuss day to day business as usual. The old man welcomed Tsunade among their esteemed ranks and the newly promoted Captain stood right beside Unohana proudly. The 4th division Captain nodded to her in greeting and then she closed her eyes as she listened to the Head Captain talk about Soul Society matters. As the meeting droned on about how each individual divisions are holding up, their preparations for the Winter War, fortifications of the Seireitei, and training more Shinigami that recently just graduated from Shino Academy. Being short handed as they were, it was fortunate that the old man could fill up at least one missing post and he hears that the recent graduating class from the Academy were very promising. Hopefully when the Winter War comes; Yamamoto will be able to fill up the missing slots and gear up Soul Society to readiness in the coming war.

"Lastly, I would like to discuss a matter of grave importance with you all as well." Yamamoto said seriously.

"What is it Yama-jii?" Kyoraku asked.

"Do you think we are missing something master?" Ukitake asked.

"No, it is about Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo," the old man answered. "Apparently, he has been missing for several days now."

The murmur among the Captains were almost audible as they all absorbed that piece of information. Reactions among them were varied but nonetheless a very disturbing circumstance that would probably affect the outcome of the Winter War. There was a general co-census even though some among them didn't want to admit that they needed Ichigo to fight this winter or their chances of winning will be cut to nearly seventy five percent. With Soul Society still reeling from the defections of 3 Captains, the Seireitei in total chaos from Aizen's treachery, and the rumors that the Arrancars are stronger than initially expected; Ichigo is a Captain level Shinigami that would make or break their chances of winning and now that he is missing that slim advantage that Soul Society had has been neutralized. They have to find the strawberry and they have to find him quickly if they are to survive this war!

"_Uh sorry to be a bother but who's Kurosaki Ichigo?"_ Tsunade whispered to Unohana

"_Didn't the Head Captain brief you about him?" _Unohana asked.

"_Umm no that's why I'm asking, duh!"_

The 4th Division Captain sighed then quickly explained to Tsunade how Ichigo with a few others has invaded the Soul Society in order to save Rukia Kuchiki's life. Apparently their successful invasion was designed by Aizen to sow mass chaos and confusion in order to get an artifact called the Hogyoku that was sealed inside the younger Kuchiki's soul. Thanks to Ichigo although indirectly; Soul Society was able to uncover Aizen's plot and expose the inherent weakness in the Seireitei's security which is now being reworked as they speak. However, the most interesting tidbit about the strawberry, at least to Tsunade, was the fact that he was able adapt and evolve so quickly that he was able to defeat several Lieutenants and even Captains!

Tsunade might not have met him yet but she has to admit that she is quite impressed. From the way the Captains reacted to his disappearance, she surmised that this Ichigo person is quite the character and powerful indeed if he has earned the Gotei 13's respect. Now that she thinks about it, she hears that Ichigo has befriended several Shinigami and she figures that he was the one that they were drunkenly talking about. The way he has stood up against overwhelming odds, his unwavering courage against adversity, and the enormous power that he supposedly possesses reminded her much of certain blond pain in the ass of a ninja that used to work for her in the good old days...

"_I wonder how that idiot's been doing!"_ Tsunade mused. Her thoughts were interrupted when one one of the Captains asked a question.

"Do you think it's foul play?" Toshiro asked.

"No, there's no evidence to support it but we can't rule that possibility." Yamamoto replied.

"Naw, Ichigo is too smart to fall into a trap like a rookie," Kenpachi said. "And even if he was dumb enough to get caught like that; he'd give 'em hell that's fer sure."

"What was he doing before he disappeared then? Tsunade asked.

"There is some intelligence that suggested that Substitute Shinigami Ichigo was chasing some Hollows and then summarily vanished. We do not even know if he is alive since according to 12th Division reports, his reiautsu disappeared completely from the Karakura Town without a trace." Yamamoto said.

"Indeed, according to my data Kurosaki Ichigo disappeared from the World of the Living approximately 1:43 am about 2 weeks ago. We could not trace his spiritual signature anywhere but we were able to track his exact course that night up to the point where the trail simply vanished. It is possible The Substitute Shinigami has either been captured by unknown entities or he isn't even in this dimension anymore." Kurotsuchi added.

"So what do you suggest we do Yama-jii?" Kyoraku asked. "With the way things are we don't have the resources nor the man power to do a thorough search for Ichigo."

"I need some volunteers to search and if need be, to rescue Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo." Yamamoto commanded.

"I'll go Captain-General," Toshiro said. "Besides I already know a couple of people who would be eager to find Ichigo."

"Very well Capt. Hitsugaya." Yamamoto said as he looked at the others. "You all know what needs to be done, dismissed!"

The Captains then shuffled out of the old man's office to conduct their individual division's business. Captain Unohana and Tsunade were one of the last people to leave and were talking about some healing techniques when a black clad individual walked passed them. The ninja most likely a part of Soi Fon's division hurriedly went past them however, the person stopped turned around and looked directly at Tsunade.

"Is there something wrong?" Tsunade asked the ninja.

"N-no, n-nothing's wrong Captain," the ninja stuttered. "Y-you just looked someone I once knew that's all."

"If she was as hot looking and pretty as me then I consider that to be a compliment and a lucky thing then!" The blond woman said chuckling.

"Y-yes s-she was ma'am and I admired her very much. She was my mentor and taught everything that I know!"

"Then good for you. Well I gotta go now it's hazardous to one's health to make Captain Unohana wait!"

"I-I'm sorry C-captain I didn't mean to take up your time!"

"No worries," Tsunade then frowned.

"W-what is it?"

"Hmm, I could have sworn I know you from somewhere, but I haven't seen that person for centuries though so..."

"I-I hope you find them Captain Tsunade," the ninja said. "Well I gotta run, you take care!" Then the ninja disappeared in silent shunpo.

"Wait dammit!"

"Captain Tsunade is there something wrong?" Unohana asked concerned.

"Nah, nothing to worry about." Tsunade said as she adjust her straw hat. "Must be my imagination..."

"What is?"

"That I know that person somehow, but I don't remember where though." The blond Captain said. "Oh well, I'll find out once I get all the damn paperwork done, sigh!"

"Well it would help you stop doing things at the last minute!"

"Ya, ya I get it. Although it's weird though."

"Sigh, what is it this time?"

"I could have sworn that I never mentioned my name to her and yet she knows it somehow."

"Yes, that is a strange thing indeed..."

Meanwhile...

The ninja that Tsunade met hurried into the corridors of the First Division but still she could not find the person that she was looking for. That individual was very adamant that she give her report once the Captain's meeting was done. The ninja searched everywhere and happened to looked out the window and found her query walking with her Lieutenant. She then used shunpo a couple of times to catch up to them.

"You're late..."

"I apologize Captain Soi Fon, but I got lost in the Seireitei a little bit and I ran in and talked with Captain Tsunade before I found you."

"Ah yes, you did just graduate from the Academy didn't you?" But then she sternly said. "Still I expect very best from you since you are the top student of that class. However, I will let this slide this once since you are still new here. But I expect you to know the lay out of Seireitei in a 2 weeks understand? Knowledge of your surroundings is an important part of your job and it will someday save your life!"

"Yes, Captain Soi Fon, I will do my best for you next time!"

"Very well, Sakura what did you find out?"

The ninja removed her mask and a waterfall of pink hair, freed from the restraints of the mask, cascaded down to her shoulders. Sakura was actually surprised that Soi Fon considering her very stern and strict demeanor from what she heard from the rumor mill was giving her a break for her little lapse. Still, she blew a sigh of relief that she was off the hook for a little bit and she swears that she will do better next time. As for the little shock of meeting Tsunade-sama in Soul Society of all places after countless centuries made her very happy. If Tsunade ended up here and then coincidentally become a Captain, which was no surprise, but then perhaps everyone might someday find their way to Soul Society as well? Then maybe that idiot Naruto might be here too and she didn't know it? Once she's done with her particular mission then perhaps she can go and talk to her old mentor and get herself reacquainted. But first she has to report her findings to her new and current mistress...

"I tracked this Kurosaki Ichigo's reiautsu in the world of the living as you have commanded..." Sakura reported.

"And what did you find out?"

"It has been confirmed that he is no longer in the World of the Living and has disappeared in this dimension entirely."

"And where is the Substitute Shinigami now?"

"In a pocket dimension called Yokai Academy..."

**Karakura Town**

Orihime Inoue was on Ichigo's trail which took her a couple of days to pinpoint since his strong energy signature simply seized to exist about two weeks ago. Considering the fact that she can track him down because of his massive spiritual energy, it was rather disconcerting that Ichigo would suddenly vanish as if he disappeared off the face of the Earth. Inoue frantically searched for him, but still she didn't find not even a trace of his presence anywhere in Karakura Town. She knew that he probably didn't need help since he was one of the strongest Shinigami that she has ever known but still she couldn't help but worry. Seriously, what if the alien winged cows from planet Bovine has gotten their dirty paws on him and started probing him for their experiments? Or maybe the female of their species were having their way with him as she speaks. Kurosaki-kun does have a rather yummy body with those hard six-pack abs and that chiseled muscle that make him look like a Greek God. Then it hit her...

"_What in the world am I thinking?" _Orihime said blushing. "_Bad Orihime, bad Orihime! You don't have time to be thinking inappropriate things about Kurosaki-kun!"_

Still what would she have to give so that Ichigo will look at her the way she longingly looks at him. Orihime has admired Ichigo from afar and she was just too shy to even talk to him then. But ever since he has gain Shinigami powers from Rukia and she herself received powers of her own, they became close fighting the endless hoard of Hollows that shows up in Karakura Town. When Ichigo decided to invade Soul Society so that he could save Rukia, that made their little group's bonds stronger than ever. The fact that Ichigo would under go such dangerous training and even wage a one man war against the very Soul Society itself attests to his bravery and his fierce loyalty to his friends. She watched his power grow to astronomically impossible heights fighting for the souls of the dead and in order to protect the people who were important to him.

Why else would he plunge Rukia's zanpakuto into his own body knowing that he had a high chance that he could die? Ichigo has done so much for them, now it was her turn to protect him. Not because she wants to thank him for saving her life nor that he would invade Hell itself, if she ever was in need of his help. Oh no, Orihime is doing this because it was her way of giving back to the sacrifices that he has made for her, their mutual friends, the wandering souls, Karakura Town, and even Soul Society itself. It was her turn to save him now and she was going to do that by finding Ichigo, on her own if need be...

Still deep within her thoughts, the healer bumped into something solid that left her sprawled un-lady like on the ground. Orihime looked up and was surprised to see a humongous hand trying to help her up. That said hand belonged to the quiet and very imposing Yasutora Sado or "Chad" for short. From what she gathered from the rumor mill and of course Tatsuki-chan, Chad is the closest person Ichigo would consider as a best friend. Apparently, they have been through a lot together and it's no surprise that she would see him on the strawberry's trail.

"I'm sorry Orihime, I didn't see you there." Chad said in his deep toned voice.

"Ah, ha, ha, no problem, Sado-kun. It's also my fault because I wasn't paying attention."

"Did you find any sign of Ichigo anywhere?"

"Yes, it's faint since it's been almost 2 weeks since he disappeared. But I can confirm without a doubt that this very faint signature belonged to Kurosaki-kun!"

"I see, it would seem that the trail goes farther north doesn't it?"

"At least that's how it feels like anyway."

"Well don't just stand there..." a new voice behind them said. "Knowing that hot headed baka, he probably got himself into a heap full of trouble!"

"Indeed, knowing Kurosaki, he's like a giant magnet attracting trouble."

"Rukia-chan, Uryu, you're looking for Kurosaki-kun too?"

"Well isn't it obvious as much as he's such a big pain in my ass," Rukia said. " I still care about the big idiot!"

"And what about you Uryu?"

"Well let's just say I want to find Kurosaki as fast as possible," The quincy said as he pushed his glasses in. "I'm rather sick and tired cleaning up for him...although I don't mind it at all..."

"And you Renji-kun?" Orihime asked as he walked towards them.

"Well I figured I could help out considering that he is the Substitute Shinigami of this district. Soul Society can't afford to spare any man power to keep the Hollows at bay here so. Besides, I owe him one for saving Rukia so I figured I'll help save the lunkhead so I can beat his sorry ass coz he owes me a rematch!"

"Don't worry Orihime, that's Renji's macho way of saying he cares..." Rukia said jokingly.

"W-what the hell you say that for, dammit!"

"See he's getting defensive already!"

Orihime observed the people that gathered here before her. Each of them having some kind of relationship with Kurosaki-kun. Although their reasons may be different, one thing remains the same, that Ichigo's presence in their lives has changed them irrevocably. The strawberry was the one constant thing in the dynamics of their group. And even though certain individuals among them will disagree; Ichigo has become their unofficial leader, the glue that kept their disparate group together. He is their courage, their sound of reason, their collective will, friend, confidant, rival, and everything in between. They might not understand why they flock to him but he is after all their friend. And if one of them were the one missing, they knew Ichigo wouldn't give up on them until that said person was found or who he had to fight to get to them. That's the way he is and they are very thankful for that...

"I see you are all thinking the same thing huh?" someone said above them.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what are you doing here?" Rukia said puzzled.

"Hey I'm here too you know!" Rangiku pouted.

"A good morning to you as well Lt. Matsumoto." the raven girl greeted the Lt. Then she focused again on the diminutive Captain of the 10th Division. "But I want to know what is the Captain and Lieutenant of 10th doing in the world of the living?"

"Soul Society has deemed that Kurosaki Ichigo participation in the Winter War will up the chances of winning against Aizen. Therefore, I was commanded by the Captain-General Yamamoto to lead a team to find Kurosaki and bring him back safely. I knew you'll were going to look for him and since our goals are pretty much the same, we can pool our resources together and help each other out. So whose in?"

Without hesitation nor reservation, Orihime answered the Captain's call...

"I am if you would have me." the healer said confidently.

"Me too." Chad said simply.

"And the rest of you?"

Each of them nodded in response...

"Very well then. Now this matter is settled, we should go somewhere and brainstorm a possible plan of action." Toshiro said.

"Well that's easy then and follow me!" Orihime said cheerily.

"Where are we going Orihime-chan?" Rangiku asked her.

"Where else, to Urahara's shop. I'm sure that he's also worried about Kurosaki-kun and he's cooking up something as we speak." the healer said. "Come on it's only a few blocks away!"

1 hour later...

The group squeezed in the tiny dining room of the eccentric shop keeper and the atmosphere was rather awkward to say the least. Considering that Urahara was declared an outlaw by Soul Society, Toshiro was not one to judge. Whatever happened in the past, the Captain believe should stay there. From what he has heard Urahara was one of the most brilliant scientists to have ever served the Gotei 13 and if he wanted to find Ichigo then he has to work with the shop keeper whether Soul Society likes it or not. When Ikkaku and Yumichika arrived then that's when everything really began...

"Oh my I'm certainly popular today." Urahara began as he hid his face with his signature fan. "So what can I do for Ichigo's friends and the 10th Division Captain?"

"W-well it's about Kurosaki-kun Urahara-san," Orihime began. "H-he umm got kidnapped by the alien winged cows and he needs our help!"

All the people looked at her puzzled and sweat dropped...

"Uh huh, and why do you believe that Kurosaki-san got kidnapped by alien cows?" Urahara said chuckling as he went along with it.

"Urahara-san don't encourage her," Uryu said annoyed. "You know that she has a rather active imagination!"

"The fact is..." Toshiro began.

"That Ichigo is missing?" the shop keeper replied. "Oh yes I quite know about that little detail for a while now."

"If you knew why didn't you do anything?" Rukia said her forehead twitching.

"I didn't want to make a premature move so I did a little research on the area that Ichigo last disappeared from. And I must say that it was rather fascinating..."

"What did you find out?" Toshiro asked curiously.

"The mountain pass is giving off an unusual energy signature that one would associate with the frequencies given off by strong barriers."

"Wait, what do you mean a barrier?" Rukia asked. "Are you saying that there's something hidden there or something?"

"Not a bad guess but not quite. My theory is that the pass is actually a "gateway" of some kind. Think of it as a Senkaimon and like it, this portal separates the World of the Living and what I think is a separate dimension. And before you ask, even I don't know what's on the other side so don't waste your breath."

"So let me get this strait, Ichigo is trapped in an unknown dimension?" Renji asked.

"Ding, ding, ding. you are correct Renji."

"Ok if you say that if it's some kind of gateway like the Senkaimon then it would mean it will require some kind of command or key to unlock. So how the hell did Ichigo get himself trapped if he didn't have a means to opening the portal or whatever?"

"Are you serious, this is Ichigo were talking about!" Rukia said deadpanned.

"I have to agree, only Kurosaki will find a way to break into another pocket universe and end up trapped there." Uryu agreed.

"Well to answer your question Renji, Ichigo's vast spiritual energy somehow forced the gateway to open or someone on the other side deliberately opened the way for him. Don't have the evidence to prove it otherwise."

"So how are we going to get Ichigo out then?" Chad asked. "Is there a way to open the gateway by other means?"

"Ya Chad's right. Can't we just make our own gate and go there instead?" Rangiku asked.

"That's no good Matsumoto. If we just blindly go without specific coordinates, we'll end up lost ourselves." Toshiro answered.

"Oh poop!"

"I scanned the area and there was a point where it pulsed with unusual energy signature that matched the barrier. I think that's a good location to start. If there's a way to open that gate, it's found on that location."

Thirty minutes later, the group found themselves in a bus stop not far from the mountain pass. The map that Urahara gave them had the exact coordinates where he first found the anomaly. Toshiro checked and rechecked the map and then their location and it would seem that they were on the right place...

"Captain, are you sure we're in the right place?" Rangiku asked skeptical.

"Check the map Matsumoto, this is the exact coordinates that's on the map." Toshiro said irritated.

"Ok, so why are we on a bus stop of all places then?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Umm so what do we do now?" Orihime said to Rukia.

"I have no idea..."

"We should just wait then." Chad said quietly.

Their patience were rewarded when a bus arrived and stopped at their location. All of them felt the unusual energy signature that it gave off. It's not that the bus was emitting the signature, it was a if it was soaked in it like a sponge. But whatever the case, this was the breakthrough that group was waiting for...

"So you folks are the new students huh? Then come aboard but I must warn you that you better prepare yourself. Because Yokai Academy is a vveerryy scary place!" The creepy bus driver warned.

Needless to say they all looked at the bus driver then at each other and sweat dropped. Orihime who was creeped out a bit, bravely boarded the bus and went to the back. If this was their means of finding Kurosaki-kun then so be it! The others quickly went inside and the driver closed the doors and drove into the dark mouth of the tunnel into the unknown...

**Yokai Academy**

Moka Akashiya was at a loss for words as she walked the massive halls of the Academy. For some reason she couldn't help but remember the suspiciously intimate scene that she saw between the bluenette and Tsukune. It's not that she was jealous or anything considering that they were just friends. But for some reason, her heart felt heavy and there was unease inside of her that keeps raring its ugly head that's keeping her mind occupied. Still her thoughts kept on going around and asking the same question...

"_Who was that girl and what is she to Tsukune?"_

Since it was the only second day of the semester, Tsukune couldn't have met anyone so quickly, right? As far as the Vampire knew, she was the only soul that the brown haired boy met and befriended since yesterday...

"_Oh that's right I can't forget about Kuroaski-san and Naruto-kun either." _

Moka didn't know what to think about those two but they were certainly powerful. It disturbed her though that there was a tension between them that was certainly palpable and almost bordering to hostile. Whatever it is that this Aizen fellow has done, Ichigo did not like it at all. Certainly there is a story behind the strawberry's hostility towards this man but what did it have to do with Naruto-kun? Kurosaki-san said that he used to work for this Aizen and didn't Naruto said explicitly as much that he didn't work for him anymore? And why would the blond boy work for this character and what happened that he would quit whatever it is that he does? So many questions that are still left unanswered. Still she wished that they could get along because it's the first time in her life that she has found friends that didn't judge nor discriminate even though she is different. That would really nice...

"_Chi...you don't have time to feel down because you are being targeted!" _a voice said.

"Huh, what? Who said that?" A confused Moka said as she looked around wildly.

"You, you're a vampire right?" someone said from overhead. "At least that's what I heard from the rumors!"

"_It's that girl with Tsukune!" _Moka exclaimed. "How did you..."

The mysterious blue haired girl was up the stairs and jumped down to the ground below. She landed gracefully and proceeded to strut towards the pink haired vampire. The two beauties attracted a crowd most consisted of horny male students that whistled, hollered, and went all gaga at the gorgeous sight. Whoever this girl was she was beautiful, her luxurious blue hair tied with an intricately designed ribbon. She wore a variation of the Academy uniform with the sweater hardly containing her very supple and huge assets and she seemed proud of them. The girl didn't seem to have an ounce of fat in her considering she had a well kept and toned body. Her hips swayed back and forth to the delight of the crowd and it rather seemed to Moka that she was enjoying their adoration. The bluenette then came near her and whispered in her ear...

"_I am the succubus Kurumu Kurono, nice to meet me you!" _Kurumu whispered. _"And I have come to defeat you!"_

"W-what isn't it against school rules to tell your true form?" Moka stammered.

"I can't stand it anymore because you are an eyesore that's the biggest obstacle to my plans!" the succubus declared accusingly with a finger.

"W-what are you talking about!"

"Why it's my Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan of course. It's purpose is to enslave every male of the student body!"

"..." Moka didn't have the words to speak as she sweat dropped at the ridiculous idea.

"It was the perfect plan and every hotblooded male should have been enslaved to my beauty from the start!" Kurumu rambled on. "However..."

"However?" Moka asked.

"BUT ALL THE GUYS HERE ARE DREAMING ABOUT YOU INSTEAD AND THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Kurumu screamed as Moka swayed comically like a tree. "YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS! BECAUSE I WILL NEVER LOSE TO YOU IN A BATTLE OF FEMININE CHARM!"

"Um okay?"

"AND BECAUSE I AM SUPERIOR TO YOU IN EVERY WAY," Kurumu rambled on and smirking. "I WILL STEAL TSUKUNE AONO FROM YOU!"

_Meanwhile..._

_ A girl with long brown hair and assets as big as Kurumu-chan was walking along the path in the dead forest. She was beautiful, sweet, kind and looks a little shy. But the most remarkable thing about her was her radiant smile and it warmed Tsukune that something as simple as that would make his heart a flutter. However, it would seem that smile was not for him but for someone else as she longingly looked past him. He turned around and saw Ichigo on top of a hill, the strange horned monstrosity super imposed on the young warrior's frame and then he heard a blood curdling scream and he whirled around and to his horror the nameless beauty was on the ground, her life's blood pooling and soaking her weird white attire. He desperately tried to revive her as he gently shook her and then to his grief, she breathed her last. Tears rolled down his cheeks and was at a loss on what just happened. Tsukune was surprised really, why would he shed tears for someone he didn't know?_

_ Then he turned around as he heard the deep bestial war cry of...the masked horned beast on top of the hill. This time he could see it clearly. It had a menacing skull mask with intricate red marking that started from it's forehead, continued on passed its eyes, down to its cheeks and chin, and then blending with the tattoos it had on it's broad chest. The beast had skin as pale as death with cables of muscle that chiseled it's frame. Long waist length orange hair swayed with the light breeze. It's strong muscular hands and feet terminated to razor sharp claws and in it's right it held a black daito with a manji as a guard. However, the most horrifying thing of all was that the creature had a giant hole on in the middle of it's chest. Tsukune knew that it went all the way through because he could see orange hair from the other side!_

_ The fearsome creature then roared again but to Tsukune it seemed that it had a feeling of profound loss, sadness, and unbridled fury. With each scream and it's very imposing presence, drove his knees to the ground and clutched his chest as if he was drowning in it's very aura. The creature whirled around as the frightened brown haired boy looked at what the creature was looking at. However, he couldn't see what was behind the thick red miasma of power but Tsukune has seen the same massive skull with glowing malevolent red slitted eyes in the dream the night before. _

_ The horned creature let out one last war cry before it literally disappeared and attacked the skull. A titanic and massive explosion occurred the two creatures fought to the death. The enormous shockwave literally disintegrated the hill in front of Tsukune and the large remnants of the hill blew away. He valiantly tried to protect the body of the nameless girl and more than once he stood up and turned large chunks of debris that flew his way with a powerful punch. Then he looked up as the epic battle shifted to the skies. It's powerful hit lit up the horizon, causing enormous shockwaves that carved the landscape to rubble and causing the very land to shake. _

_ Then the horned beast kicked the other monster back down to the earth. The powerful impact created a 50 foot diameter around and about 100 feet deep crater. Then to Tsukune's horror it charged some type of energy projectile on it's horns and fired a beam of enormous energy that was so powerful that it dug a deep trench as it made it's way to the creature in the trench. The other creature however countered with it's own energy projectile and as the two respective beams met, everything literally turned white as a colossal and massive explosion destroyed everything. Then he saw Moka, Kurumu, and some faces he couldn't recognize were engulfed by the searing white light..._

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

Tsukune screamed and his voice was loud enough to shatter the glass from the windows of the classroom. As his hands involuntarily slammed down his desk, his newly found strength demolished it to pieces and then actually destroyed the floor from underneath him, sending the pieces from the classroom below. Fortunately for Tsukune no one was hurt as that class was having P.E. during that period. His classmates looked at him wild eyed and bewildered at his sudden and violent outburst. Nekonome-sensei had her jaw dropped as she looked at her student then the large hole on the floor...

"If you didn't want to read the passage on your book out loud Tsukune-san, you didn't have to." the homeroom teacher said as calmly as possible. "You didn't have to be umm so violent about it!"

That little joke had the whole class tittering in nervous laughter. Tsukune looked around wild eyed and wondered what the hell just happened! The brown haired boy remembered that he was in homeroom and was absentmindedly paying half attention to the teacher's lecture. His mind wondered and the next thing he knew he was in that bizarre looking world again, starring himself and another nameless person who died in his arms. Then some weird creatures started this massive fight and then a white explosion then nothing. What is going on here? Is he going crazy or something? H-he, he needed to think and with all these eyes scrutinizing him, he won't be able to do that. So without thinking, he quickly gathered all of his stuff and dropped on the hole on the floor to the teacher's dismay and his fellow classmates' surprise. However, Tsukune landed safely from 30 feet below and as soon as his feet touched the ground he made a run for it.

Thirty minutes later, he emerged from the men's room still shaken from what happened. So far this has happened twice already and he couldn't understand the why. Are these visions some kind of dream, or a premonition of danger. Or is it some kind of warning or a portent of a bleak future? Or maybe he's just going stark raving mad! Tsukune didn't know and he shudders to think that at anytime, he might get an unwelcome vision of armageddon! This isn't what he signed up for, all he wanted was to have a normal school life, dammit! Still whatever it is that he saw, it had the same theme it would seem. In those visions so far, he was helpless in stopping the tragedies from happening! He never felt so powerless in his life. Then suddenly he heard the singing in his head. Seeing that it was the same song that he heard yesterday, he whole heartedly opened himself to it so that he may talk to the mysterious lady...

"_Well met Tsukune Aono, you have figured out how to communicate with me!" _The lady whispered in his mind.

"_W-who are you?" _

"_As you are now, you are not ready for the truth just yet! When the time has come, I will tell you who I am. As long as you trust in me and tell me what is your strongest desire then in time I may reveal my secrets to you."_

"_I don't understand, why did you chose me?"_

"_Because my dearest Tsukune, I have seen through your noble heart. You have good intentions, a kind gentle soul, and a desire to be strong. But in order to give you what you truly desire, I must test your mettle, your determination, and the strength of your convictions. Once I have determined that you will not abuse my power then your wish will come true."_

"_I-I see..."_

"_So tell me again, Tsukune Aono what is it that you most desire?"_

"_To be the strongest so that I may protect Moka-san and those who are dear to me!"_

"_Very well, my dearest your wish shall be granted. However, the road you take will be long, difficult, and arduous. Choose wisely the path you intend to go, if you err in anyway then the wish that you have so desired might be something you will regret later. And also remember that great power comes with an equally expensive price. Will you be ready when fate comes to collect?"_

"_I'll do anything just as long as I can protect them!"_

"_Do not be so pretentious Tsukune Aono for the price that you must pay someday will be very high indeed. Be prepared that time will come soon."_

"_And when it does I will be ready!" _

"_Then I will be looking forward to the great results..."_

"_Umm coincidentally..." _Tsukune began.

"_So be it and I bid you farewell for now..."_

"_I wanted to ask...about...the weird dreams." _he said slowly and when no one answered he cursed his bad timing. "_Dammit I hate it when she does that!"_

It was no use complaining about it so he just walked aimlessly out in the halls of the Academy. What did she mean that he might have to pay a price for the power that he was granted? Well certainly the wish wasn't for free, he would have been suspicious if there was no consequences for granting him his strongest desire. It would have been nice if that happened but Tsukune was not so naive and besides that's not how the world works after all. Well he's going to have to worry about all that stuff when the time came. And now that he thought about it he really should go back to homeroom and apologize to Nekonome-sensei for his, umm...hysterics this morning. Still deep in thought, he bumped into someone and murmured an apology. Then he realized that it was Moka-san...

"Oh I'm sorry Moka-san I didn't mean to bump into you like that." Tsukune apologized.

"I-it's o-okay, I should have been paying attention as well but I was preoccupied at the moment" Then the vampire smiled as she reached for his hand and then innocently looked at Kurumu who was fuming for some reason.

"_Oh it is on like donkey kong girlfriend!" _ Kurumu thought to herself a knot marring her forehead._ "To can play at this game!"_

"KYAAAHHH! Why if it isn't Tsukune-kun!" the succubus squealed in delight and threw herself at him. The bluenette made sure that her assets were on target... "Thank you for your help earlier!"

"EH, Kurumu-san?" Tsukune said confused. "Why are you here anyway? And I was still apologizing to Moka-san for bumping into her earlier!"

In all of Moka Akashiya's 16 years in this world, the normally sweet, caring, shy and very nice vampire has never been more aggravated in all her life. The pink haired Vampire felt a tight knot on the side of her head, giving her a very unpleasant headache. The worse part of it all, Tsukune-kun seemed to enjoy her lavish attentions! A deep dark comical aura began to seep out her very being...

"For someone who's concerned about another...you sure are so happy...about some girl you hardly know...clinging to you!" Moka said tersely.

"_Holy sh...She's frickin pissed!"_

"Tsukune hurry up and get away from her! How can she be your friend if she's only trying to use you?"

Kurumu made a comical face as the truth of her words stabbed her in the heart. Well it was true that she was going to use him but it was for the noble cause! Because after all the more males that she can ensnare the faster she can find her destined one. But much as she liked teasing Tsukune and she is sure that he's a pretty decent kinda guy, there was one person whom she couldn't get out of her mind and to her he's more than man enough than all the male student body combined even though he suspiciously smelled like human.

The succubus blushed a little. Why is she thinking about Kurosaki Ichigo at a time like this? Yes he happened to save her life and doubly yes that he is one gorgeous hunk of handsome that not too bad on the eyes! And the way he carried himself in that fight with those filthy things that have been appearing at the Academy lately, he looked so dashing and so much a hero from those human movies, that it made Kurumu swoon! Even better Ichigo radiated so much Yoki energy that she could almost touch it. It was intoxicating in a way and it was dark and chaotic almost like those weird creatures but it was so strong and vitally pure that she wished that she could taste it, feel it, and bask in it's glory. But she's going to have to deal with Ichigo later and she had to follow the outline as she had planned it. Time to turn up the charm a little more and she grabbed the hapless Tsukune's arm and feigned another illness...

"Did you hear that Tsukune, she's being mean to me!" Kurumu pouted. "She sure got the nerves huh? B-but I-I t-think I need to go the the nurse's office again because I'm feeling ill!"

Then Kurumu casually looked at the blushing Tsukune and use charm on him. The brown haired boy suddenly felt sluggish like he was drunk. His mind was filled with sand like he didn't get a couple of nights sleep. Needless to say, it would seem that he has lost the control of his body but he was fully aware of what he was being forced to do...

"Be careful of her Tsukune or she will eat you up!" Moka told him.

"Like you were sucking my blood?" Tsukune said to her. "How very hypocritical of you Moka-san!"

Moka's eyes widened and tears started falling down her cheeks. She was hurt that Tsukune would say something so mean to her like that. Since she couldn't reign in her emotions, she began to run away. Tsukune however, was still in Kurumu's thrall and she jumped for joy inside at her victory. Now all she has to do is make Tsukune her slave and it will be her win. However she felt goose bumps crawled up her skin when she felt cold steel of a razor-sharp blade touching her delicate neck. Wait a minute, why is this person carrying a weapon and what did she do to deserve this kind of treatment? She was sure that this was a violation of school policy including threatening her life. She swallowed and casually turned around to look at the offender.

Kurumu had to admit that he was good looking but not as deliciously handsome as Kurosaki Ichigo. The fact that he would actually dare to threaten her like this pretty much disqualified him as a candidate for her "mate of fate." This new stranger, had a shock of short blond spiky hair, blue eyes, and what seemed to be whisker marks on his cheeks. He had what look like a head protector covering his forehead. His out consisted of a white shirt with ends that ended mid-thigh, loose white pants, and an open trench coat with black trim at the edges. The sword he wielded was a standard sized katana that had a red wrapping on it's handle with what looked like a stylized leaf as a guard. The matching red sheath had an intricate gold overlay at the bottom, the sides, and the mouth.

"I think that's enough of that missy and I suggest you release Tsukune from your control right now!" the stranger said sternly.

The crowd of boys became outraged and tried to foolishly defend Kurumu's honor, figuring that the successful one who did will score major points with the beauty. However, Naruto who was aware of their hostile but misguided intentions simply let them felt about a tenth of his spiritual pressure that enveloped the entire hallway and made the would be heroes stagger to their knees. Kurumu nearly choked from the pressure of the oppressing Yoki and she could hardly stand. Surprisingly, Tsukune stood motionless and he didn't seem to be affected by the crushing aura at all. Yes, the succubus did remember Tsukune stopping an attack by those things this morning even though he smelled suspiciously of being human. But nonetheless, it didn't surprise her as much but she is rather annoyed that it would affect her and those around her and he's standing there like a statue. If Tsukune can't be affected then perhaps maybe...

"What ever do you mean?" Kurumu said innocently. "Little ol' me enthrall Tsukune, how absurd!"

Naruto sweat dropped at this...

"Uh does the "Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan" ring a bell?"

"Oh you're such a stickler for details..."

"I don't care just let Tsukune go and I can forget nothing happen." Naruto said. "Well even though it sounded lame..."

"What I have you know that it's a perfect plan!" Kurumu said hotly. "Uh you're getting on my nerves!" Then she turned to Tsukune and in a sweet commanding voice, "Oh Tsukune sweety, can you please kill him for me? He did just insult me you know!"

"As you command Kurumu-san!" Tsukune emotionlessly said.

"Huh?"

With that window of opportunity, Kurumu unsheathed her claws and batted the stranger's offending blade away. That's when Tsukune rushed in and gave Naruto a devastating blow that sent him flying and crashing through the wall destroying and leaving a gaping hole in the long hallway. Naruto who was completely surprised by it all crashed into another building and then violently exiting on the other side. The powerful momentum took him off of school property, dug a deep trench on the ground before, making a Naruto sized crater on the side of a hill. Needless to say, he was still shell shocked that a human could have so much power. There was something definitely wrong with this picture. As he extricated himself from the side of the hill, he at his right pocket and his jaw comically went wide open. Then he frantically looked at every pocket in his person. The object that he almost got himself killed for is gone...

"_Dammit where the hell did it go!"_

"Fu fu fu, so how do you like your knuckle sandwich, cretin!" Kurumu haughtily said "How dare you threaten a beautiful girl with a weapon like that?"

The succubus, completely transformed into her true self, has sprouted bat-like wings, a tail, and 10 foot long claws. Apparently the transformation wasn't cosmetic, as she actually was carrying Tsukune without any discomfort on her part. Otherwise with a slight power increase in her spiritual pressure, the bluenette looked pretty much the same. Naruto sighed, and sheathed his zanpakuto as he wasn't going to need it. Although it figures that he was going to get into a fight with an unexpectedly strong opponent when he wasn't looking for one. Still, there was no way that a human could have that much power let alone send a (former) Espada level Arrancar on the other side of the school. Unless of course Tsukune found what he had lost...

"_I wonder..." _ Naruto thought. Then he took a jab at Kurumu and replied. "Oh please, I hardly felt a thing. And last time I checked, Moka-chan is the one those idiots at school are dreaming about and then trying to enslave them. Can we say desperate?"

"UH THAT'S IT, TSUKUNE DEAREST KILL THAT BASTARD!"

Naruto didn't have the time to smirk as Kurumu threw Tsukune at him like a missile. Knowing that Tsukune is packing some kind of mysterious power, the former Primera had to use Sonido to escape the devastating punch that leveled the rest of the hill to nothing more than rubble and the area exploded in thick dust and debris. The succubus' eyes widened at the power that Tsukune displayed and how fast this mysterious stranger disappear to avoid the attack. She is pleased that there's something more to the plain looking boy than meets the eye and she is glad that she is going to make him her slave. Why it's almost as if he was wielding the legendary power of the Vampire. Wouldn't mother be pleased to know that her daughter has ensnared a very strong son-in-law! And certainly the blond wasn't to bad himself, as he too was hiding some kind of mysterious power himself. But it was a power unlike anything she has felt before, but she has already decided that he was disqualified as a husband anyway seeing as he was mean, rude, and threatened her! Well regardless, she was rather enjoying the show down below and her thoughts drifted to how she can ensnare that gorgeous Ichigo...

Meanwhile...

Ichigo sneezed in rapid succession. He either was being talked about or he was catching something. It didn't matter anyway as he had pressing matters to attend to namely to exterminate the Hollows that seem to be plaguing this "dimension." The strawberry wondered if this place ever had any kind of infestation before hand. Ever since he arrived here, he was in constant patrol eliminating a few of the evil spirits sometimes in rapid succession. The obvious culprit is the fact that there is an Espada level Arrancar somewhere in the area. Ichigo wasn't one to accuse Naruto that he is the cause of all this although it made perfect sense. In fact, he didn't know what to think about the blond Espada or rather former Espada. Naruto certainly didn't act like Grimmjow that's for sure and he seemed to be likable enough for a Hollow that is. Still whether if he's telling the truth that he quit or that he's being used/manipulated to be a spy for one Aizen's diabolical schemes is besides the point. Until he can prove otherwise, Ichigo has to keep an eye on him until he can be trusted. That's the one of the reasons that he stayed in Yokai Academy after all...

After eliminating yet another Hollow, he noticed a blob of pink and decided to investigate. The Shinigami recognized Moka Akashiya sitting all alone on some stairs, crying and feeling sorry for herself. Ichigo scratched the back of his head. The strawberry has fought Captains and won, purified Hollows, is a veteran of countless battles, and stared danger in the face without flinching more times than he could count. Comforting a helpless cute girl however...not so much. Whatever it is that's troubling her probably had something to do with Tsukune. Considering he had seen those two practically joined at the hip, Ichigo was surprised that the boy wasn't around to cheer the pink haired girl up. He was about to make his appearance and to try to comfort her as awkward as that sounded when he heard her talk...

"I-I wonder what am I to Tsukune?" Moka said crying.

"_Ugh, you are so naive! Wake up! Tsukune is being manipulated! He is under the succubus technique called charm that turns the opposite sex into their slaves!"_

"What's going on? And why is there a voice coming out of the Rosary?"

"_I am another you, I am using the rosary as a medium to communicate with you deep within your psyche. A succubus is a creature that seduces men. If Tsukune receives a kiss from one, he will be their slave for all eternity! If you want to save him, you better put yourself together and hurry before it is too late!"_

"No Tsukune...I'm coming!"

Ichigo was about to offer to help her as he didn't like the sound of that when he felt saw an explosion and felt a strong spiritual pressure coming from off campus. Surprisingly the very strong aura didn't feel like Hollow but he knew that Naruto has somehow got involved. The situation was spiraling out of control too fast to his liking. Still he knew that the Espada is strong and the Substitute knew he could take care of himself.

What's Ichigo worried about is Moka and her little conversation with her Rosary. It would seem that the girl although harmless at first glance is not what she seems to be at the surface. In fact, all the students here are not what they seem to be as well. As abysmal as his spiritual senses are, Ichigo can tell without a doubt that every one of them are certainly not human. Any ordinary person would have panicked in his situation but not him. The mention of succubus was rather surprising because if he remembered correctly, they were female monsters that are only found in mythologies and legends. Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if he happened to stumble on a school full of monsters! Because with all the crazy shit that he has experienced as a Shinigami his ability to be surprised has gone A.W.O.L. However, how ever he looks at it, trouble is afoot and he decided to follow Moka as discretely as possible. What ever it is he's up against, he needed an element of surprise in order to get an advantage on the unknown opponent...

to be continued...

A/N-Sorry for the delay and I'm sure that you didn't want to hear the excuses anyway...lol...So here's the next chapter which I think was getting longer by the minute as it seems so I decided to cut it at this point...Don't you just love those cliff hangers...lol

-And yes, it seemed that I followed canon to the letter...expect that to happen as I introduce the girls and once that happens, then the fireworks shall begin and I will diverge from the manga and yet sticking to it loosely.

-Surprised that I put Sakura in the Second Division and joined Onmitsukidō of all things...I thought it was rather appropriate considering that she was a former ninja after all...I think the Second Division was a better fit considering her former history...so what do you guys think?

-The next chapter should be the conclusion of this mini story arc...It would seem my muse is working on overdrive as I am getting a ton of ideas from her. If you have any other ideas or suggestions do tell...it will make my job easier...

-As for other Naruto characters, we shall see if I can squeeze some of the more important ones but don't expect all of them to be an integral part of the story...I'm already balancing characters from Bleach and Rosario, I don't need to add more headaches with putting more people in an already complicated story...lol

-As of this moment I already have 1000 plus hits and a few faves and alerts...Thanks for the support guys that's rather encouraging...Read and Review as usual

-Well anyway, see you'll in the next chapter so until next time kiddies


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Disconcerting Blues and Shadow Worlds part III**

**Soul Society-outside the First Division Barracks**

"Hmm and what makes you think that Ichigo is trapped in this Yokai Academy Sakura?" Soi Fon pressed.

"Because I was there Captain..." Sakura simply said.

"You might have to elaborate further..."

"Let's see, it went like this..."

**Flashback**

_Sakura was excited beyond belief! Not only did she graduate with top honors from Shino Academy, a fact that she greatly prides herself in, she actually got accepted in the Second Division there after as seated officer. Captain Soi Fon herself was so impressed with her skills that she recommended that the pink haired girl become a part of the Onmitsukidō and that the Captain herself will personally oversee her training. And under Soi Fon's strict regimen, Sakura has been put into a ringer in the most intense, difficult, physically and mentally brutal training from hell that she has undergone in her life! From what she remembered of it, the Chuunin exams were easier and pales in comparison to the grinder that she's been put through that's for sure! _

_ After about half a year enduring the training from hell, Soi Fon declared that Sakura passed and exceeded her mentor's expectations considering that the former ninja leveled the Second Division's training ground to nothing but rubble. On that fateful day, Sakura and the Captain were sparring while the entire division observed and more than likely were taking notes. Soi Fon explicitly instructed Omaeda that no one will interfere with the sparring or else face the consequences!_

_ The two women stood about 5 feet apart and their gaze never leaving the others. A light breeze started to blow and it kicked up a little dust in between them. For a tense few minutes nothing happened and the audience waited in anticipation when the exercise will commence. Omaeda was as curious and as anxious as the rest of the Division. He comically grind his teeth on his finger nails as a few of the men looked at him in confusion and sweat dropped. When the a single leaf fluttered by and landed in between the two combatants, they suddenly disappeared as if it was the sign that they should begin. _

_ Sakura has never fought anyone, in her former life included, who was as fast and as precise as Soi Fon Taicho. While Tsunade-sama was simply brutally strong and tried to overwhelm opponents by simply running over them; Sakura finds that her Captain is far more elegant and her mastery of Hakuda and shunpo are second to none. The way she delivered her strikes with deadly precision and accuracy while she moved smoothly in an unpredictable and yet predetermined path that she baits her opponents to follow. It was if she was a graceful ballerina dancing and it overwhelmed Sakura that she is real fortunate to learn from an excellent teacher._

_ The two of them exchanged punches and kicks in quick succession neither woman even coming close to breaching the other's defenses. Sakura then feinted a punch to Soi Fon's left while simultaneously the pink haired girl tried to sweep the Captain off her feet and she simply jumped and countered with a spinning heel kick. The pink haired girl however, leaned backward and awkwardly fell down however, she recovered when she planted her right hand to the ground and flash stepped away as Soi Fon's axe kick fell where Sakura used to be seconds ago. The attack left a sizable crater which surprised her considering that the 2nd Division Captain was not known for her power. Still Sakura knows better than to underestimate her, a hard lesson that Kakashi-sensei and later Tsunade-sama drilled into her core when she was alive. _

_ Sakura reappeared about a few feet away from her opponent. As she somersaulted backwards, the former ninja threw several kunai at Soi Fon who dodged and deflected them easily enough. However, one particular projectile that the Captain blocked had a strange looking tag attached to it. She then heard a hissing sound coming from the kunai and she realized that it sounded similar to an ignited fuse...  
><em>

_ Soi Fon's eyes narrowed, her current protege once told her that she was a trained ninja and it would seemed that she has used one of their weapons against her. She didn't particularly paid attention to it but now it has peaked her interest. Sakura's weapon seemed on the surface an ordinary sized kunai with a tag attached to it. But looking closely, the tag is imbued spiritual energy and it is set to explode like a bomb with a timer. The Captain is impressed yet again with the ingenious way the girl has adopted her former life's techniques in her current circumstance. Sakura's kunai bombs will be a great asset in surprise attacks and perhaps assassination campaigns and it should be adapted as a part of her Division's arsenal. She will talk to her about it one of these days when she has completed the pink haired girl's training and evaluate her progress once she gets a few missions under her belt. _

_ The Captain simply used shunpo to evade the sizable explosion that carved a 7 foot crater on the ground and did some substantial damage to the far wall. She definitely have to be careful around those things that's for sure. For something that small and cause that much damage, that's definitely a weapon that's not to be underestimated! Soi Fon then appeared behind Sakura, already having her blade poised under her throat. _

"_Excellent, Sakura you have done very well!" Soi Fon told her from behind. Inside, though she wouldn't want to admit it, she was very proud of her protege. "But you have a long way to go if you want to match swords with me!"_

"_Oh ya we'll see about that!"_

"_Just what I like to hear, you have some guts girl if you still want to continue!"_

_ Without hesitating, Soi Fon slit her throat but she was suddenly surrounded with smoke. When it finally cleared, the Captain in mild surprise found herself holding a large log with a nasty vertical cut three quarters of the way that matched the wound she supposedly inflicted to Sakura. It would seem to be another one of those ninja tricks again. From what she gathered, it was some kind of Kido that Sakura has probably chanted before she caught the girl. Not only was it some kind of distraction, but it was actually a means to escape a seemingly hopeless situation..._

"_Clever!" she thought. "But not good enough!"_

"_Hado number 31:_ Shakkahō!"

_Soi Fon pointed her palm and fired the spell at a seemingly empty patch of land. It exploded and Sakura retreated to gather her faculties. The Captain the followed her relentlessly and Sakura was forced to unsheathe her own zanpakuto to defend herself. The pink haired girl's weapon is a little unique. It had a long, slightly curved handle with red and white wrapping weaved into it. The zanpakuto was about two feet long. The only unusual thing about it's appearance is that it didn't have a guard and that it had a doubled edged blade. _

"_Incinerate! Houka Kusabana!" _

_ Sakura was thus swallowed in smoke and spiritual energy as a tremendous explosion occurred. As the battlefield cleared, Soi Fon saw her new charge's Shikai for the first time and was surprised at what she saw. There were only two individuals in all of Soul Society to ever have twin zanpakuto and both of them happened to be the Captains of the Eight and Thirteenth Divisions respectively. The two blades that Sakura held in her hand now were practically the same but with a few minor changes. These swords were much longer and about an inch wider but kept the double bladed edge of the original. Another change she could see was the fact that now Sakura's twin zanpakuto have a leaf shaped guards. The handles have straightened out, kept the red and white wrapping, and the ends terminating into a footlong tassels which is attached to a 2 inch long thin chain. _

"_Fire Flower, an interesting but appropriate name...Let's see what she can do Sakura!"_

"_Yes ma'am! ARASHI HISAKI!" (tempest flames)_

_ Flames burst and engulfed the twin blades which she promptly raised and then violently smashed downward to the ground. A massive 30 foot concentration of fire shaped like a right triangle on it's side with wisps of scorching flames trailing barreled it's way towards a very astonished Soi Fon! The 2nd Division Captain certainly didn't expect this level of mastery in her new student considering the pink haired girl's zanjutsu skills were abysmal when she graduated. Perhaps she can take pride in the fact that her grueling regimen and training has polished the girl's skills to passable at best. Still that's not an excuse to abandon swordsmanship completely! She will have to ask the Captain-General some pointers or maybe even ask the old man himself if he is willing to train her in Kendo. Surely the training with the Sou-Taicho will at least compliment her already excellent skill sets. Yes, she has very high hopes for this one indeed! Now to attend to the flaming inferno that is currently threatening to scorch her hide!_

_ Soi Fon then took some drastic measures and used shunpo to get out of the way. The flame projectile then continued along it's trail towards the far wall, exploded and incinerating everything in its path. When the audience saw the massive fireball coming their way, they all comically ran for their lives, some of them even jumping off the stadium as sweltering fire burned everything and punched through the outer wall. _

"_Not as powerful as the Captain-General's Ryujin Jakka but Houka Kusabana is certainly most impressive!" The Captain thought. "Sakura's level of control is still something to be desired but perhaps it will do for now!"_

_ As Soi Fon appeared far away from the scorching inferno, she instinctively ducked as blade meant to decapitate, swung past her. The 2nd Division Captain has to be proud of Sakura's mastery of shunpo as she has improved tremendously with the training. She could hardly hear the steps as the pink haired girl applied what she learned from the last 6 months and shunpo'd silently. The only thing that gave her away was the the fact that she felt the pink haired girl's zanpakuto's energy signature. That is something she will need to address and fix in a much later time..._

_ The two women clashed for a good minute before Soi Fon expertly disarmed Sakura. Unarmed, the pink haired girl logically turned to Hakuda, her spiritual pressure bursting forth from her body. She thus charged her fist full of spiritual power, disappeared in shunpo and then reappeared right in front of the surprised Captain and simply punched. Soi Fon dodged but not before Sakura annihilated one quarter of the 2nd Division's training ground to rubble! Indeed, the former ninja's Hakuda skills are very impressive in which the Captain can proudly say had a hand in refining it even further through rigorous training. The technique that Sakura had used against her is almost similar to Shunko but with some subtle differences. From what her protege told her, Soi Fon concluded that it was more of a reinforcement of one's limbs more that anything. And the tremendous power that she generated was a result of rapidly releasing Kido into one focal point and then follow through. An altogether useful technique and a clever variation of combining Kido and Hakuda that surely would peek Yoruichi-sama's interest!_

_ All together, she is pleased with her new charge's rapid improvement. If she groomed her carefully and hone her skills even further, Sakura will become a fine Lieutenant one day! In fact, Soi Fon is actually tempted to promote her right now so that she can replace her disgusting, sorry excuse of a Vice-Captain! She would gleefully enjoy his reaction once he's replaced. That would be most satisfying indeed. Now perhaps it's time to end this little exercise..._

_ Then Soi Fon felt a massive spiritual pressure coming from above her. To her surprise, Sakura was high above her, an ominous glow coming from her right fist. She didn't have time to defend herself when the pink haired girl's attack connected. Witnesses could have sworn a massive bomb exploded as a minor tremor shook the Seireitei. Inside the arena, the entire ground shattered from the tremendous impact, doing substantial damage to the grounds and doing considerable damage to the stands. However, Soi Fon reappeared behind Sakura, with Suzumebachi firmly placed on her throat! That she was forced to used shikai to give herself the extra speed boost that it gave her to avoid her charge's attack is very commendable. If there was ever a time that she is proud of someone then she certainly filled to the brim now!_

"_Enough Sakura," Soi Fon told her. "You have done well and I am very proud of you!"_

_ Soi Fon let her go and faced her. Then the 2nd Division Captain was at a loss for words when the pink haired girl suddenly squealed with delight and caught her off guard and embraced her tightly. The usually stern and proper Captain blushed as her protege jumped up and down with barely contained joy. She certainly can't deny the pink haired girl's celebration as she did very well in her training. Still she didn't want to give her Division the wrong impression that she was going soft on them. That she allowed this at all attests to the fact that she actually likes Sakura and her admitting that is embarrassing enough and saying a lot! Still she will need to ingrain a little bit of discipline her new recruit, emotions after all will interfere dangerously with a mission...but it would be more of a slap in the wrist than the back braking punishments she usually reserves for that idiot Omaeda! She has after all found a very talented young lady and she doesn't want to damage her prized student anymore than necessary! However, Soi Fon does have a reputation to keep!_

"_AHEM!" Soi Fon coughed then glared at her._

"_I-I'm sorry Captain!" Sakura stammered and then kneeled down to the devastated ground._

_The diminutive woman's countenance softened momentarily..._

"_Sigh, girl what am I going to do with you!" the Captain said to herself then sternly she told the pink haired girl. "I certainly don't want to think that my new third seated officer is a groveler..."_

"_NO MA'AM! I CERTAINLY DO NOT GROVEL, MA'AM!" Sakura shouted as she stood up._

"_Good, now get some food and shower and meet me at my office in three hours!" Soi Fon commanded. _

"_Yes ma'am!"_

"_Dismissed!" then she looked around at her dumbfounded Division and sternly said. "WELL WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS WAITING FOR? THIS FACILITY WILL NOT FIX ITSELF YOU KNOW!"_

_Soi Fon smirked as she walked away from the chaos inside her Division's training ground..._

_One week ago-Karakura Town_

_ Sakura traced the remaining spiritual energy left by this Kurosaki Ichigo and was quite surprised of the fact that the trail was still strong. It was so much so that it made her first mission that the Captain assigned to her was a piece of cake. Still this Substitute Shinigami must be quite strong considering the traces of his reiautsu she is following this instant and he must be quite special if the Soul Society is wracking it's collective brains trying to find...a human! Considering that it is having a personnel crisis right now, to spare even one specialist just to find someone who got himself lost is quite unusual and perhaps unprecedented unless of course that said person was either a VIP or an S-class super criminal! It didn't matter though, she was just following orders anyway. _

_ She followed the trail heading North and ended quite abruptly not far from a mountain with a tunnel. At first she was at a loss for words and it is obvious that this is where Ichigo vanished a week ago. Sakura meticulously combed and analyzed 100 yard radius of the area trying to find any clues that this indeed where the trailed ended. After finding some signs of fighting and some faint traces of the spiritual energy from Ichigo and the Hollow, she doesn't know what to do now that the trail has given her a dead end. Sakura sighed and sat on a bench located at a bus stop. She'll check the area again but she doubts that she'll find anything useful. The Captain will certainly be disappointed in her..._

_ Deep in her thoughts the former Konoha ninja didn't realize that a bus actually stopped for her. At first seemed like any ordinary school bus but she could sense minute traces of the Substitute Shinigami's spiritual power on the bus itself! She highly doubts that he actually rode the bus but as she traced his strong Reiautsu throughout her mission, Sakura could probably track this Ichigo down in her sleep if she so wanted, it is indeed that strong! Very elated that she got a break, she boarded the bus and sat in the back. Then she noticed the glowing eyes of the creepy bus driver that gave her the chills and she unconsciously held her zanpakuto's handle as if in comfort..._

"_**Going to Yokai Academy are you girl? You should prepare yourself then because it is a veerrryy ssscccarrry place!"**_

"_I know a lot of scary places in my travels so what's one more to add to the list?" Sakura replied._

"_**I see, very well then. But don't come crying back to me when you get there! Don't say I didn't warn you!"**_

"_Ya well, I'll just take my chances thank you very much..."_

**End of Flashback...**

"Okay let me get this strait, you said that you rode a school bus, went into the tunnel and then arrived at this Yokai Academy?" Soi Fon asked Sakura.

"Yes ma'am, I can only surmise that the tunnel is the gateway much like a Senkaimon Gate and the bus can be substituted for the key."

"Are you certain that Ichigo is trapped in this world?" The Captain pressed.

"Yes because I can sense his Reiautsu as soon as I got off the bus."

"I see...I will need a full report on my desk in 5 hours time. I will have to brief the Captain-General of your findings and don't be surprised if he summoned you later so that he can get the full details from you...so be prepared!"

"Yes, ma'am I will be ready when that time comes..."

"Excellently done Sakura! I am very proud of you! Now go report to the barracks and you are dismissed!"

The pink haired girl then saluted and disappeared in shunpo...

"So what are we going to do now Captain?"

"Idiot, it's obvious we're going to have to report this to the old man immediately. Only then will he decide what action we will take next!"

**Eleventh Division Barracks...**

Kenpachi along with Yachiru who is sitting comfortably on his right shoulder finally got back from the Captain's meeting. They would have been back in time but the little girl has led him astray and the two of them spent 3 hours running around in circles in the Seireitei trying to get back to the barracks. One of these days he's going to have to convince his Lt. to actually get some navigational lessons of some kind but in the end she will probably flat out refuse and besides, smashing through the walls are kind of a fun stress reliever! Of course the people who have to build the walls would actually dispute that claim and have a few choice words for the 11th Division Captain's blatant disregard for Soul Society property but nonetheless Kenpachi never heard one complaint from them yet...

When he did arrive, there was a huge crowd in front of the division's gates. He pushed his way to the front and saw a couple of his men with their zanpakuto drawn and they are surrounding a young man who left his zanpakuto in it's sheathe. Kenpachi could have sworn he saw him somewhere before but he couldn't quite remember where though. Then he recognized that he is wearing the Shino Academy's uniform and that jogged his memory. There was suppose to be a promising class graduating around this time and this boy is obviously one of them. Now he never emphasized nor actually cared if the people who were chosen in his squad had a decent education from the Shinigami School or if they're dumber than a retarded rock! The only thing that's most important after all is if that individual can and loves to fight! The way he sees it, this is a test whether or not this boy can satisfy this simple stipulation...

The newbie didn't looked like much. He was tall and skinnier than a rail but Kenpachi could tell he was no slouch considering the taut muscles that covered his frame. The new student had what looks like a unibrow and the most ridiculous bowl haircut he had ever seen. Well actually the Captain can't really talk much since he to had an odd hairstyle himself and as if to emphasize that fact, the bells on the tips of his hair rang a soft "ping." Regardless of appearance he is curious what the kid can do and is tempted to test the newbie himself if things don't pick up soon. The new kid then put his left hand behind his back, had his right hand bent in front of him with his palm open and took a step back with his left leg and just stood there.

"Will ya look at this guy?"

"Hey kid, ya better unsheathe yer zanpakuto if ya know what's good fer ya!"

The only response that the new student have for them was that he signaled them to come with his open palm. Whether he deliberately goaded them was debatable at this point as he baited the hot heads easily enough...

"The nerve of this kid!" someone said. "Hey guys let's teach em to take us seriously!"

"YA!"

One of the hot heads rushed the newbie with his sword poised for a downward strike. The graduate simply spun around to his left and countered with a knife hand to the neck that sent the Shinigami flying. Then two of them attacked and they ended up flying as well when the student ran up to his attackers and kicked them both simultaneously in the face! When he landed he immediately ducked low and a zanpakuto blade went past above him and then kicked out and hit his attacker in the gut and sent him flying. He stood up still calm and collected and took up his stance again. For someone new, the graduate certainly can handle himself well that left Kenpachi impressed...

"_Alright kiddo show me what else can ya do!" _ he said grinning.

"Chi...PATHETIC!"

"I-it's 3rd seat Madarame!"

"What the hell is wrong with you people letting a newbie beating the tar out of all of you!" Ikkaku chided them. "Where is your pride?"

"But 3rd seat Madarame...h-he's cheating. He didn't unsheathe his zanpakuto yet!"

"Idiot with the way you maggots are fighting of course he will not need to use his zanpakuto because he wouldn't need to!"

"Oh..."

"Now stand back and let me handle this understand?" Ikkaku told him.

"Are you sure Ikkaku, he doesn't look at all pleasing or elegant to me!" Yumichika said.

"But he's strong though and that's the only thing that matters!" Then the bald man turn to his opponent. "Sorry if these idiots are giving you a hard time. The name is Ikkaku Madarame..."

Ikkaku suddenly unsheathed his zanpakuto and attacked his opponent. The newbie was forced to retreat but the bald man recovered quickly and followed up his advantage which forced the graduate to unsheathe his sword halfway and thereby blocking the attack...

"Nice to meet you!"

"..."

"Hey, hey, hey...didn't those blow hards at the academy taught you any manners!" Ikkaku said. "I told you my name so you should tell me yours, it's only fair!"

"I'm sorry if I was rude earlier. My name is Rock Lee. pleasure to make your acquaintance."

**Elsewhere...**

"C-c-captain...I-i-it's s-s-sooo c-c-cold!" Rangiku complained.

"It's kind of understandable considering that we're in a middle of a blizzard!" Toshiro calmly replied.

"W-well d-do something about it!"

"Idiot...who was the one who panicked and got out of the bus before we got to our destination? If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this pickle in the first place!"

"A ha ha ha...my bad!"

"I swear Matsumoto I don't know what I'm going to do with you!"

"It would be nice if you can do something about this cold..." Rangiku pouted. "Please for me?"

Before Toshiro could reply the storm suddenly and abruptly stopped. There was an eerie silence as the Captain took in his icy surroundings and concluded that they were hopelessly lost! To open a Senkaimon would probably be a risky undertaking considering they were stuck in another dimension and because of this fact, he does not know how it will affect the gate. The only other options he has are either find someone who can help them out or find the bus. Either one however doesn't look promising because he has not seen any signs of people nor the bus since the blizzard broke. If anything they will have to start moving soon and hopefully they'll find some help along the way...

"Come on Matsumoto let's go and double time!"

"Aww that's way too fast Captain!" Rangiku complained.

"Weren't you the one who's complaining that it's cold?" Toshiro replied. "Moving will warm you up at least. So get your big butt up and let's go!"

"H-hey I DO NOT have a big butt!" she said indignantly but no one was there. "Captain wait for me!"

She disappeared in shunpo and after a couple of minutes she caught up to Toshiro who deliberately slowed down...

"So Captain where do you think we are anyway?"

"I don't know...Say Rangiku have you ever heard of Yuki-Onna?"

"Oh you mean snow women or snow fairies?" she answered. "I remember studying about them when I was in Shino Academy. Aren't they just legends? Why do you ask?"

"Because I have a feeling this desolate land of ice is their world."

"Ok how did you figure that out?"

"I don't know...it's just a gut extinct perhaps."

"Well you do have an affinity to ice so I guess it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to make that conclusion. Still, did Hyourinmaru tell you anything?"

"He's actually been unusually quiet for awhile..."

Then Toshiro signaled to stop and heard the familiar screams of Hollows nearby. The Captain walked on top of a hill and looked down below...

Meanwhile...

Tsurara Shirayuki has heard of these creatures called Hollows from the stories her grandmother told her from long ago. She thought that they were just a legend and was something to scare naughty children to obedience. But the creature that she is facing before her doesn't look like a fictional character that's for sure. She shifted the lollipop in her mouth and calmly analyzed the situation. At dawn about 3 hours ago, inhabitants of the village complained to her about some howling and then suddenly they were over run with very unusual Yokai. These creatures varied in size and shape and had masks covering their faces. The most unusual thing about them thought was the fact that every one of the creatures had a gaping hole where their hearts use to be. Now if that is not a sign of a Hollow then what is? Her grandmother once told her that Hollows were creatures that consumed the soul of humans. But that's the crux of the matter. Why are they looking for human souls in a village full of Yuki-Onna? The Hollow right in front of her roared, interrupting her thoughts that annoyed Tsurara greatly...

"You be quiet...I'm thinking right now." she told the Hollow as she gestured and froze it in block of ice.

"Tsurara-sama, we have defeated most of them and there are only handful left!"

"Very well then Akiko-chan, see to it that the rest of them are disposed of will you?" Tsurara said. "And be careful, they're tricky bunch."

"Yes ma'am!"

The snow woman didn't quite make a few paces before she found herself flying backwards as a giant foot smashed the ground. The creature was a mass of darkness with a gaping hole in the middle was perhaps 50 feet tall. It's bone white limbs a deep contrast to the pitch black composition of it's body. The porcelain mask was also white and it had an unusually long and pointed nose. It too roared that long bestial howling that seem to long for something missing or has lost. Tsurara looked up the humongous beast and almost bit her lollipop through the core...

"My you're quite a big boy aren't you?" Tsurara asked the Menos calmly.

The Hollow responded when it charged a ball of Yoki in it's mouth and fired a black condensed beam of energy at her. Then an explosion occurred. Tsurara thought that she was done for considering that she wasn't fast enough to counter the attack. When the smoke cleared though there was someone right in front of her. The boy had spiked white hair and was wearing a black kimono with a white haori over it. For someone that small, he certainly gives off a chilling and powerful Yoki to say the least...

"Are you alright miss?" the stranger said.

"Why yes, thanks to you, although..." Tsurara replied. "I could have taken it out myself..."

Toshiro turned around and was somewhat surprised that she had the power to actually encased something that big in a giant block of ice. Yuuki-Onna are truly formidable ice wielders indeed. He probably needed to go to shikai in order to duplicate the same feat but this is Menos after all...

"Quite impressive really..." Toshiro complimented.

"Thank you, I but humbly try!" Tsurara said. "Oh how very rude of me, my name is Tsurara Shirayuki, it is nice to meet you."

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13 and it is an honor to meet you as well."

Tsurara has also heard of the Gotei 13 through one her grandmother's stories. In this story, her grandmother told of the fierce warrior death gods that ushered the souls of the dead to go to heaven and purified the Hollows so that they will be saved. Then this boy before her is one of those beings they call a Shinigami. It seemed kind of a coincidence that characters from her obaachan's stories whom she thought were just myths are suddenly waging war inside of her village. Something is definitely afoot indeed...

"And what is a Shinigami of Soul Society doing in a humble village of the Yuki-Onna if I may ask?"

"Unfortunately, I was on a mission to find one of our own who has gotten himself lost doing his duty. In the course of trying to track his whereabouts we too have gotten lost ourselves..."

"I see..."

Rangiku appeared and made a report to her Toshiro...

"What is it Matsumoto?"

"Captain, all the Hollow the invaded the village has been eliminated, However..."

"Go on..."

A sharp spike in spiritual pressure answered for her. Toshiro narrowed his eyes and waited for Rangiku to finish her report...

"There seems to be an Arrancar among them and is pretty much tearing the whole place apart..."

"Oh my that's very bad news indeed..." Tsurara replied.

**Yokai Academy**

Naruto was not having fun with his current situation at all. Somehow, the succubus witch has enchanted Tsukune with genjutsu and commanded the brown haired boy to attack him. He could have ended this quickly and quite easily but unfortunately he's having an un-Hollow like crisis of conscience at the moment. And the fact that for some reason Tsukune is packing a lot of power even though he's human. Whether it's suppose to be a part of Kurumu's enchantment or something else entirely, he can't for the life of him have an idea how he has acquired this power. The most important thing at the moment is how he's going to snap Tsukune out of the succubus' spell...

"_I have to pressure the succubus to release him..."_ Naruto thought. Then he said to succubus. "Hey boob woman!"

"What the hell do you want?" Kurumu replied annoyed.

"Head's up!"

Kurumu's eyes widened as Naruto pointed his hand palms up, at her. A ball of incandescent black energy begins to swirl and gather into a point and grew rapidly. He fired the Cero without warning and a massive 30 foot beam of black energy barreled it's way towards her. Kurumu had enough presence of mind to jump up in the air and flew up as fast as she could to avoid the incoming projectile. Her foot narrowly cleared the very top of the beam and she was lucky to do so because she would have lost her left leg if she didn't act quickly as she did. The beam continued on and annihilated several hills to dust as a massive column of energy rose hundreds of feet into the air.

"Oops too much...sorry about that!" Naruto sheepishly said.

Kurumu comically face faulted and fell to the ground...

"Oops, OOPS...That's not too much!... I'D SAY THAT WAS OVERKILL TO ME!" Kurumu screamed at the blond and pointing at the smoldering ruins of the hillside.

"Like I said I'm sorry so are you going to give up yet?"

"Like hell I will!" the succubus said seething. Then she turned around to Tsukune and said in a seductive and compelling voice. "Oh Tsukune dearest, my order is still stands. Will you kill the bad man? Pwetty pwease...for me!"

"As you command Kurumu-san..."

"Tsukune SNAP out of it!" Naruto said to him.

However, the former espada's pleading fell on deaf ears and Tsukune attacked him again. Naruto was forced to use sonido as he avoided a surprisingly devastating attack that carved a gaping hole out of a hill. Whatever it is, this mysterious power has certainly awakened and it is quite formidable. If he didn't figure out how Tsukune can reassert control of himself, then he may have no choice but to kill them both. It's unfortunate but if sacrifices are necessary to protect the school and the student body then so be it. Naruto scratched the side of his head in frustration, he didn't want this to happen but if he has to do it he will. Moka will just have to forgive him later...

Speaking of which, the aforementioned pink haired Vampire has just made her entrance. With speed that even Inner Moka would be proud of; the surface Moka appeared right in front of Naruto with her hands to her sides, a grim determination set on her beautiful features...

"Tsukune stop it! I know you are stronger than this so you have to fight her!"

At first Tsukune didn't seem to listen and continued his attack. But as he got nearer however, he stopped. With great effort, he lowered his fist that was mere inches from from her face. Naruto was poised to grab the Vampire before Tsukune could turn her into paste. He also had his zanpakuto at the ready in order to administer the killing blow but when he saw that the brown haired boy stopped on his own, it was not necessary and he quickly sheathed his blade. Tsukune then grabbed his sides of his head and screamed an almost inhuman roar...

"_That's it buddy, fight her and reassert yourself!" _ Naruto thought.

"Naruto-kun what's happening to him?" Moka said frantically.

"He's fighting the genjutsu that has taken hold of him. He should snap out of it at any moment now...

"Impossible...no can break through my charm!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"GGGAAAAHHHHHH!"

**Within Tsukune's soul...**

_ Tsukune was falling but he didn't know where to and for how long. The Charm has effectively trapped him in this abyss so that his base instinct will take over and his mind and body were effectively and easier to enslave. But he was not subjected to fear nor did his body feel pain but he just felt pleasant for some reason and felt...so tired. He would have succumbed even further if he didn't hear Moka's voice resonating within his soul. The his eyes opened wide and tried to free himself from the shackles that bind him but his struggles were to no avail...How is it that he's so powerful when he's in reality but he is weak in here? _

"_Tsk, tsk...Tsukune Aono, oh ye of little faith! Why do you doubt me so...dearest?" a female voice asked._

"_W-who are you?"_

"_Why my name is ...I see...you are not ready to know who I am just yet. How...disappointing!"_

"_But what does knowing your name have to do with getting out of here?" Tsukune asked._

"_Remember, dearest that names have power. If you know who I am and you can say my name then there is nothing you and I can't accomplish!"_

"_Then that lady was saying was true all along? You are the wish fulfilled that will make me strong so I can protect Moka-san?"_

"_Oh my you're so full of questions today. And to answer your question...yes I am. The Lady has awakened me from within your soul in order for the bargain to be complete..."_

"_Awakened from with in me?"_

"_Yes dearest...I am you and you are me. I may be female and we still need to get to know each other but we are one and the same."_

"_I see..."_

"_It was nice to finally talk to you dearest...But I think it's about time you "wake up" out there, don't you agree?" the voice said._

"_So when will I be able to talk to you again?"_

"_Dearest you're such a silly goose. Remember that I am a part of your soul and therefore I am you. I am always around, all you have to do is close your eyes, concentrate, and I will be there, understand?"_

"_Ok I think I get it..."_

"_Now it's time...Goodbye for now dearest, hopefully you won't miss me too much now!" the voice said sassily._

_Tsukune chuckled. He didn't realize he had such a weird sense of humor. Then he blacked out and knew no more..._

Tsukune screamed and finally he was free of the affects of Kurumu's charm. The exertion to break from the spell made him lose his balance and he stumbled towards the astonished Moka. The brown haired boy tried to steady himself and instinctively reached out for something to stop his fall. That "something" happened to be the pink haired Vampire's Rosario and it easily snapped free from the collar. A massive swirl of black Yoki then surrounded Moka as she transformed. Kurumu who was seething mad flew at their position at top speed trying to end it all. However, her aura made her retreat and looked a little astonished at what she is seeing before her...

"No way...I will not be beaten! Us succubi seek a destined encounter among the men that we tempt. In order to save my dying race, we have to pick one man to become our destined one. You got in the way of that process. So I won't let you get away with it!"

Kurumu then dived to attack the Vampire...

"Chi...you bare your fangs at me just because I got in your way? Pathetic!"

Moka's words stabbed through Kurumu's heart...

"Frail egotistical woman...Know. Your. Place!"

Kurumu took a swipe of Moka but with her superior speed, she dodged the succubus easily enough. Then the Vampire grabbed her tail, squeezed and swung her around and slammed her to the ground creating a Kurumu sized crater. The impact knocked the air out of the blunette and made her a little dizzy. She spat out a little bit of blood and tried to make the world stop spinning.

"That was way too easy and strait forward, naive little girl. I'll make it so that you'll never stand up to me again! Maybe I should pull on your tail and tear your wings off for starters?"

"N-no...stay away from me!"

"That's enough Moka-san!" Tsukune said.

"Get out of my way Tsukune. Do you realize that little girl you're trying to protect, has almost enslaved your mind and later tried to kill you?"

Moka was stunned, she doesn't know why Tsukune suddenly grew a spine which was admirable and tried to become a hero to someone who almost succeeded in enslaving him forever. For some reason, it irritated her to no end and her patience for his interference is dangerously running thin...

"I will warn you for the last time...Move or be moved!" Moka snapped.

"No I won't..."

Suddenly without warning, Moka punched the hapless Tsukune that sent him flying about a hundred feet and crashing into the school wall and created enough rubble and debris to bury him. The Vampire knew, he was alright because she could still feel his Yoki energy strong. Of course compared to an attack with her full might behind it which would have easily shatter stone and bone alike to dust; that attack she hit him with was just a "love tap!" As a concession to her outer self and because she too likes the taste of his blood, she actually took it easy on him! And considering that her right hand felt a little numb, like she just hit a 10 feet thick steel wall she knows that he is quite alright! She then turned to Naruto and wondered why has he not made a move yet? Good once she takes care of the succubus perhaps she will pit her strength against his so that she may show this "Espada" his place...

"Aren't you going to stop me Naruto?" Moka asked.

"Nah, I was going to do the same thing to her what you're thinking so..."

"I see..."

Kurumu first looked at Naruto and then at Moka and had a sinking feeling. She knew that Tsukune was still under that rubble so he won't be able to help her. As strong as she is, she will not be able to stand against a Vampire and the blond on her own. It all seemed hopeless...All she wanted to do was find the man that would be her destined one. Was that too hard to ask? If she was going to die then she will not give this bitch the satisfaction! Moka then jumped high and flipped forward so that her leg was extended to an ax kick. Kurumu closed her eyes waiting for the end but instead, she heard the ground in front of her crumble. She opened her eyes and felt so relieved when she saw Kurosaki Ichigo appear in front of her with his sword raised blocking Moka's attack and apparently saved her again! The ground about 5 feet away from her sank 2 feet down. The Vampire might not look it but inside that lean, muscular body of hers is a lot of power indeed. Moka was annoyed and excited at the same time that someone strong would stand up to her. Then perhaps she pit her strength against his as punishment for protecting Kurumu...

Moka then flipped back landed gracefully on her feet and then with all her might, spring boarded on a huge boulder that crumbled to dust and shot forward to the Shinigami. Naruto who had his arms crossed on his chest watched with professional interest. It was about time that he assess the power of this Kurosaki Ichigo and the Vampire as well. Meanwhile with great strength on her part, she twisted in the air like a top gaining momentum with each revolution and then with all of her might she used a roundhouse kick for her attack. Ichigo blocked it easily enough and when Moka's kick and his zanpakuto met, a massive and explosive shockwave destroyed the ground between them and mild tremors raced towards the school and made it rattle to it's foundations and breaking all the glass on the ground level.

The Vampire however was impressed that the strawberry blocked this level of attack from her. However, she has set her mind in punishing the succubus one way or the other and she will not let anyone get in her way! She then landed again and spun around, her kicking leg rising with explosive power. Ichigo however, leaned back, her foot missing his face by a fraction of an inch and found his balance and was ready for her next onslaught. Annoyed that he's seeing through her attacks she then spun around again this time her leg extended to a spinning hook kick to the face. All the people who witnessed it were surprised as Ichigo caught her leg with his bare hand then shoved her away, sending the Vampire sliding about 20 feet away.

Moka tried to dismiss him but she can't deny the fact that Ichigo was able to keep up with her speed and have defended against her powerful attacks. However, the opposite also holds true as the one thing that annoyed her all to hell was the fact that he fended her kicks quite easily and it looked like he wasn't even trying! Even now she could feel his Yoki energy literally seep out of his body and it soaked and surrounded her like a thick blanket...

"Get out of the way Ichigo!"

"No I won't..."

"I won't repeat myself again..."

"And then I don't have to say anything either then. But that's enough Moka, this fight is pointless!

"I will decide if this fight is pointless or not! You do not dictate to what a Vampire can or can't do, understand?"

Ichigo scowled and his spiritual pressure spiked momentarily...

"And what are going to do fight me with the same abysmal effort that you tried with earlier?"

"Chi...I wasn't even trying!"

Then Moka eyes widened as Ichigo disappeared in shunpo and then felt the blade of his zanpakuto on her neck...

" Maybe you should stop holding back then. We wouldn't want our witnesses here think that's all you've got now is there?" Ichigo said to her.

Moka quickly parried his sword away and spun around quickly to attack but Ichigo was gone already and he was back where he was before, protecting Kurumu. The succubus took it all in stride but she was just overwhelmed with the power that the strawberry was displaying. Just think, he was actually besting Moka and he isn't even trying! Such little things makes Ichigo endear himself to her more. Secretly though she's actually quite enjoying how he's toying with her like this, my how vengeance is sweet!

"That's enough Moka-san!" Tsukune said walking in front of Ichigo.

The strawberry looked astonished that he could still move after little haymaker that Moka attacked him with. But even though he looked worse for wear, he's glad that the brown haired boy's mysterious powers saved him again. Moka eyes widened too but was not as surprised really. The power that he suddenly possessed made him more injury resistant and his endurance quite impressive almost up to par with the Vampires themselves.

"I don't believe that Kurumu is not doing all this for purely bad intentions because I can't see her being a bad person at heart. Just as Moka-san herself is not bad either for after all she is someone we can depend on!"

When Kurumu heard that little speech, she blushed. Well actually, it made her even redder because she was already flushed before trying to ogle the handsome warrior in front of her. Ichigo stood still with his signature scowl aimed at Moka who glared at him as well. Naruto looked on not too far away from them neither saying anything nor moving from his spot. And Tsukune who looked a little beat up was surprisingly smiling at the Vampire...

"Chi..Hmph, fine you win Tsukune. But don't misunderstand, I just didn't want your blood to be stolen away from me!" Moka then swiped her Rosario from out of his hand.

Tsukune sweat dropped...

Then she looked passed the brown haired boy and glared at him some more. Ichigo who wasn't intimidated matched her intense gaze...

"And this isn't over between you and I! It has only just begun so be prepared, understand?"

"Heh, looking forward to it!"

Moka snorted in response and reattached her cross to the color and turned back to normal. Tsukune tried to catch her but felt woozy all of a sudden and it was Ichigo who caught her. When Kurumu saw this sweet gesture, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Moka at the moment and wished that she was in her place! Wait a minute, what the hell was she thinking? But for some reason there was a tightness to her chest that she couldn't explain and a giddiness every time she sees Ichigo! Could it be that he is the destined one that she's been looking for all this time? But what about Tsukune, he not a bad catch himself! So who among these two is suppose to be the one she's supposed to be with. Now she's just so confused about the whole mess. She'll decide on what to do about all this later. But first she needs to get his attention...

"T-thank you...For saving my life once again." Kurumu said to him.

"It's no big deal Kurono."

"Why such formalities Kurosaki Ichigo?" she said jokingly.

"Heh, you're right...Just call me Ichigo will ya?"

"Then I must insist that you call me Kurumu!"

"Heh, you drive such a hard bargain!"

Kurumu giggled...

"Gawd get a room already why don't ya!" Naruto said chuckling. He then put his arm around Tsukune, helping him up. He also gestured to hand him Moka saying something about going to the infirmary.

"Dude shut up it's not like that!" Ichigo stammered.

Naruto twisted his head back to look at him and then shook his head.

"Hey it's not what you think! Tell him Kurumu!"

Ichigo looked at the bluenette and was astonished that she blushing madly...

"W-why I-Ichigo...I-I didn't know y-you were one of those guys who move so fast!" Kurumu said blushing. Then with a seductive sounding voice she whispered in his ear. "Please be gentle with me, it's...my first time you know!"

Needless to say Ichigo was a blubbering red mess thereafter...

Naruto heard the flirting and the innuendo and he himself started blushing. Not wanting to hear anymore, the three disappeared in Sonido on his way to the infirmary...

to be continued...

A/N Sorry for the delay...Stuff happened...Here's the next chapter...I may come back later and probably add some more stuff later...But since you guys have been patient I might as well publish what I have now

-Giving Sakura a zanpakuto was probably not advisable but since she's a shinigami I might as well roll with it...Now I have to make and remember even more moves...sigh

-And yes, I finally introduced Rock Lee...As I said, I'll probably have the more relevant characters in Naruto show up one way or the other...I can't tell who made the final cut but by the end of it all I'll have even more characters to keep track and remember...lol

-If you have any ideas please do tell...

-Read and Review as usual

-Well I'll cya kiddies in the next chapter


End file.
